


Let Me Be Your Shelter

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cas and Gabes family are dicks, Drug Use, F/M, First Kiss, Hiding, Knotting, Lawyer Sam, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Character Death, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Sam, Violent Death, bottom gabe, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind
Summary: When Gabriel presented as omega at the age of fourteen, he was taken from his family home and hidden away. At the age of eighteen he was ‘married’ off to an alpha he had never meet and never would. Over two decades later his alpha is killed and Gabriel find himself free, that is, until a secret clause in his fathers will comes to light and the family that shunned him for most of his life, suddenly want him around again. Desperate, he flees to the only person he thinks he can trust, his brother, Castiel. With help from Sam, the younger brother of Castiels mate, they discover a solution that just might save Gabriel from his families clutch’s. Unfortunately it means Gabriel finds himself once again married to an alpha he has never met, but this time things might just turn out a little different.Sam is 37, Gabriel is 47.
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 91
Kudos: 97





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First things first...I do not own Dean, Sam, Gabriel, CAS or anything else Supernatural related. I just like to borrow them from time to time and play.
> 
> ^^The first instalment of this story contains sexual scenes involving multiple partners and drug use. There is also a gruesome, bloody death. If any if these things might upset you, please reconsider reading (although I’ll miss you).
> 
> This story was inspired by an amazing story called “don’t care where you’ve been” written by the amazing thanks_tacos who kindly gave me permission to run with this idea. DCWYB follows Dean and Cas as they negotiate the rocky road of learning to live with each other and the healing from past traumas. It’s a wonderful story and although you really don’t need to read it to understand this one, I recommend you do because it’s just that good! This is in no way a sequel or side story to that one, just something I came up with.

_**Chapter one** _

_**(in the beginning...)** _

Today was not a good day for Asmodeus Daemon and if you were to ask any one of the half dozen or so people nearby, they would all agree that today was shaping up to be a very bad day for him indeed. In fact today was with out a doubt, hands down the worst day of his life.  
Growing up rich and privileged and spoilt he had experience many good days and coincidentally the best day of Asmodeus Daemons life was almost also one of the worst.

  
He’d found himself in a ‘wee bit of trouble’ with the law, but being rich, privileged and spoilt his parents had managed to make that disappear but this time there was a trade off. His fathers best friend had an 18 year old omega that needed an alpha. His father had told him they would make his legal problems disappear if he agreed to ‘marry’ the omega. There was a nice upfront sum of money for him when he signed the papers and also a quarterly stipend that would supplement his own trust fund payments and see him live comfortably for the rest of his life. The kicker came when he was told he didn’t even have to meet the omega, that he would be alpha in name only. Asmodeus briefly though of paying the omega a visit and taking a sample of what was legally his but instead boarded his families yacht and cruised the Caribbean and Mediterranean for over two years, until he was sure it was safe to return home.

  
And now as Asmodeus Daemon flew through the air his mind replayed the events leading to this particular situation...

  
Asmodeus loved his life. By the time he hit his mid thirties his parents decided it was time for him to take more responsibility in the family business. They created a token position for him, something where they could keep an eye on him and out of trouble. He didn’t have a lot of responsibility to be honest, but he was good at schmoozing with clients and investors and as long as he didn’t handle contracts or fuck up any legalities he would still draw a substantial paycheck every week.

  
Add to that the allowance from his ‘in-laws’ and Asmodeus Daemon was a happy, happy alpha. And as soon as his lawyers untangled the red tape from around his omegas inheritance so he could get his hands on it, he was going to be ecstatic!

  
The payment from the Shurleys had hit his bank earlier in the week so he decided he would go out and treat himself a little. He was 52 but still looked fit and had the stamina of someone half his age but when one of the beta escorts he had paid for offered him a little ‘stimulus’ he wasn’t going to decline. Snorting the white powder from the crease in her flesh between her hip and her pussy, while the male whore choked on his cock, was the highlight of his evening. Another line was snorted from between shoulder blades as Asmodeus pounded his dick deep into the other mans ass, each thrust pushing the beta into the woman. Asmodeus loved a ‘sandwich’.

  
Now, completely satisfied, he stepped from the town house leaving the betas to deal with the mess of cum and coke, and with a whistle he set off down the street. The night was clear. A bright moon lit the sky but Asmodeus was too far gone in his post sex, heavily drugged haze to notice any of that. In fact he was so far gone he also failed to notice the non descript, every day sedan that was hurtling down the road at fifty miles an hour.  
Continuing to whistle he just stepped right off that curb and directly into the path of that bland beige car. The driver barely had time to react before her car collided with the man dressed all in white and even before the poor woman had hit the brakes Asmodeus was flying up the hood, colliding with the windshield and then somersaulting over the roof to bounce off the trunk and land in a bloody heap on the road.

  
There was blood, oh so much blood and the white of bones poking through the skin. His arms and legs were all askew, at angles no limbs should should ever be at. Bystanders, what few there were, rushed to help. Some took one look at the unrecognisable heap on the ground and went to assist the screaming hysterical woman still sitting in her destroyed vehicle, tightly clutching her steering wheel. A few good samaritans called 911 but before the ambulance arrived, and even before Asmodeus’ internal cavities could completely fill with blood and other fluids leaking from all his vital organs, he gasped his last breath and his heart stuttered it’s last beat with a shard of bone piercing through it.

  
So, no, today was not a good day for Asmodeus Daemon, in fact today was his last.

§§§§§§

“We have a problem!”

  
Naomi looked up from her papers as her eldest son stormed into her office.

  
“What now?” She snapped. Problems seemed to be piling up one on top of each other lately.

  
“Daemons dead.” Michael placed a tablet on the desk in front of her and sat in one of the leather chairs.

  
Looking down the older woman read the headline of the medium sized article loaded on the screen.

**‘Pedestrian Killed By Car After Drug Fuelled Orgy”.**

Naomi rolled her eyes as she scanned the article.

  
“When did this happen?” She demanded.

  
“Last Wednesday. His father called me this morning.” Michael informed his mother.

  
Naomi stood and read the article more carefully. It was dated almost a week ago.

  
“Well at least it didn’t mention Gabriel or the Shurley Centre.” She said as she passed the device back to her son. “This changes everything.”

  
She walked to the bureau on the wall and poured herself a glass of cognac.

  
“Where is Gabriel?” She asked.

  
“I’m not sure. Either his home or that confectionary store.”

  
“Find him! Bring him home. I want him back in the mansion tonight.” Naomi ordered as she sipped her drink.

  
“He won’t agree to that. He’ll fight us.” Michael told his mother.

  
“Then chain him!” She yelled furiously. “Drag him back and lock him in one of the servants cells. I don’t care how you do it but I want him there today!” Naomi took a deep breath and ran a hand over her hair. “It’s time your omega brother repays his family for all the kindness we have shown him.”

§§§§§§

Gabriel’s life wasn’t perfect, having presented as omega at fourteen he was taken from his family home and hidden away in a basic, one bedroom apartment, all alone save for the housekeeper who would visit twice a week and the beta minders who would work on rotation to watch over him. He was allowed home schooling, omega training, and a daily regime of drugs to suppress his heats, but apart from the occasional tutoring session, he had no other interaction with the outside world. Mother and Father would visit weekly, albeit briefly, looking down on him as if being an omega was something shameful, a disgusting smear on the family name. Thinking about it, Gabriel would later realize, to his parents, it probably was. Being the operators of one of the states largest and most successful omega training centers, they hid their son, the only omega amongst their offspring, away and paid his keepers handsomely to keep this little secret quiet.

  
At first Gabriel would ask about his siblings, if he might visit with them, especially Castiel, his baby brother, he missed him the most, but his parents denied his request each and every time so eventually he stopped asking.

  
When he turned eighteen his parents turned up with a marriage contract. Shoving it under his nose they told him to sign it then threw a collar at him.

  
“You’re married now Gabriel. Ensure you wear this whenever you leave the apartment. Your alphas name is Asmodeus Daemon, remember that if you are ever questioned.” His mother informed him in that haughty manner of hers while his father just stood at her side looking on with distaste.

  
“Will I meet him?” Gabriel asked, his voice shaking. “Will he claim me?”

  
“No, not unless Asmodeus chooses too.” His father replied.

  
“Why? Why are you doing this?” Gabriel knew he was pushing the boundaries of his parents patience but he was confused and just wanted answers.

  
“It’s to keep you safe.” Mother replied this time.

  
“But _why_? Why can’t I just come home?” Gabriel cried.

  
A sudden palm across his cheek left him sprawled on the floor, his alpha father looming over him.

  
“Never question your alpha!” Carver yelled down at him.

  
“You are not my alpha anymore!” Gabriel snapped back in his first ever act of defiance as he placed a hand on his burning cheek.

  
Gabriel flinched as his father reached down and hauled him up onto his feet by his shirt. The omega cried in pain as his head made harsh contact with the wall.

  
“I am your sire and you will always show me respect, do you understand?” He sneered just inches from his offsprings face before pounding him against the wall again.

  
“Yes sir.” Gabriel answered tearfully as he diverted his eyes to the ground.

  
Carver gave him an assessing look before stepping away. He straightened his jacket then gave his son a nod before walking out the door.

  
“Goodbye darling.” Naomi said casually as she followed her husband.

§§§§§§

But all that was years ago. His apartment was two hours from his families home town, which would also partly explain why his ‘alpha’ never came by to finish his claim. It was something that keep Gabriel on edge for almost a decade before he finally began to relax.

  
He had tentatively reconnected with Castiel. His younger brother seeking him out years ago. Gabriel still felt somewhat betrayed by his siblings that they could just let him be dragged away like that but over time he realised that at the age of ten, there wasn’t much Cas would have been able to do, especially since the boy hadn’t presented himself yet. He was surprised to open his door and find his younger, alpha, brother standing on his doorstep and was pleased when he learned Castiel had run from the family. Trust was slowly built back but Gabriel, after years of solitude, was not likely to reach out any time soon. Cas called by as often as he could, which was more often than Gabriel expected considering his brother lived four hours away. But even after helping him find a job at a local confectioners shop he gradually began to stop answering Cas’ calls or opening the door to him, despite knowing how far his baby brother had come to see him. He loved Castiel but seeing him was just too much of a painful reminder of his family’s neglect.

  
He had become quite close friends with several of his co-workers and they all respected him and treated him as equal. His closest acquaintance was a beta named Balthazar. Balthazar was tall with a slim build and an English accent, although his accent would slip into Scottish when drunk or French when he was chatting up alphas at the clubs he would drag Gabriel to.

  
Thanks to the drugs his parents had forced down his throat to prevent heats, Gabriel had eventually become medically sterile and even though he didn’t have natural heats, with all the need of constant knotting and the mess of slick, he still got an itch every now and then that needed a scratch. The clubs Balthazar took him to serviced that quite nicely and after nearly two decades of living a lonely, almost virginal existence, depending on nothing but his hand and a few toys, his eyes were opened as he was introduced to a whole new world of sex, alphas, and knots. He wasn’t a virgin when he first stepped into that dim room, filled with flashing lights, loud music and the scent of sex but he gained a whole new set of skills, far exceeding those taught to him by his omega training tutor. He was in a whole new world and he loved it and grew into a fun loving omega.

§§§§§§

Gabriel was at home when he received the notification of Asmodeus’ death. A short, suited beta handed him a thick white envelope, then bid him good day and left. With trembling hands Gabriel read the letter. Twenty nine years was a long time to wait for freedom but the news of his Alphas untimely and somewhat gruesome death was met with a small amount of sadness, but mostly indifference, he had, after all, never met the man. What scared him the most was the clause informing him his ‘ownership’ would be offered back to his family after the probate period of sixty days.

  
Gabriel didn’t want to be back under his mothers ownership. He didn’t want to be under anyone’s ownership! His fathers will had stated he would be free, but somehow he knew his mother wouldn’t agree to that and as an omega, he knew there was very little he would be able to do.

  
He set the letter aside and tried to pretend everything was alright.

A week later he was sitting in the small break room, eating his lunch, when his beta friend Balthazar rushed into the room and closed the door.

  
“Gabe, there’s a pretentious looking alpha out there. Says he’s your brother and he’s here to take you home!” He says.

  
“What? Take me home?” Gabe rose from his seat and cracked the door open. The angle was just enough to seen Michael standing at the counter. From the distance he could see his brother was getting agitated. Gabriel gasped when he saw two ‘handlers’ from the Centre, dressed in white and holding cruel looking correction chains in their hands.

  
“We told them you weren’t here Gabe.” Balthazar’s said gripping Gabriel’s shoulder. “You have to go. Now!”

  
He gave Gabe a shove towards the back door.

  
“Go to Rowena’s, I'll get rid of them and find you later.” And with a final push, Balthazar launched Gabe through the door and into the back alley.

  
“Thank you.” The omega said gratefully as he turned and ran.

§§§§§

Gabriel ran almost blindly, keeping mostly to alleys where he could. Rowena’s book shop was three blocks away and when he frantically burst through her door he startled her badly causing the beta to drop the stack of books she was holding.

  
“Goodness me Gabriel! What has you in such a state?” She asked as she bent to pick up the paperbacks.

  
“He have to help me Ro!” Gabe said bending down and grasping her by the shoulders. “Please? You have to hide me!”

  
Rowena grasped the books to her chest and looked at the frightened omega holding her tightly.

“Whatever has happened love?” She asked concern filling her scent.

  
“Asmodeus died and my family...my family have come to take me back. They had chains Rowena!”

  
Rowena had to step back from the thick scent of fear coming from Gabriel.

  
“Oh you poor boy. Come now, come with me.” She said pulling him along to the back rooms, dropping her books on the counter as they passed. She had heard stories about the treatment he received from his so-called family and was only too happy to protect him from that particular brand of hell.

  
She lead him to a bookcase and pressed on it. The shelves swung open to reveal a narrow set of stairs.

  
“Now you pop up there and wait in the attic. If your ‘ _family_ ’ come by I’ll see that they pass on by.” She stated. “There’s a kettle and blanket up there. Make a cup of tea and get comfortable, I’ll be up to check on you shortly.”

  
“Balthazar’s coming to get me when it’s safe.” Gabriel informed the shop owner.

  
“Aye, he would. He’s a good lad, despite being english. I’ll see him up when he arrives.” She gave the omega a gentle push to get him moving up the stairs.

  
“Thanks Ro, you’re awesome.” He said as he set his first foot on the stairs.

  
“I know.” She replied with a smug little smile. “Now move it!”

  
Rowena replaced the bookcase as soon as Gabriel disappeared from view and hurried back to the store front after opening the window slightly to allow in a fresh breeze. She flicked the air purifier to high to remove any trace of Gabriel’s scent then propped open the door for good measure. Dashing behind the counter she picked up a can of scent neutralizer and gave the shop a quick spray before stepping outside to spray around her doorway and a few stores along the route Gabe would have taken. She stepped back into her store and replaced the can beneath the counter. For a brief moment she considered just closing the shop for the rest of the day but decided that might be a bit suspicious. Taking a deep breath she was happy to notice that most of Gabriel’s scent had dispersed and decided to make a pot of strong herbal tea just to help things along.

  
Rowena was sitting on the window seat by the front door, sipping her tea when a tall man stepped through the door. He was dressed in white and holding a chain.

  
“Can I help you sir?” She asked with fake pleasantness. She didn’t care for this beta nor his foul smelling scent. Another dark haired man, this time in a suit and obviously alpha stepped through the doorway. “Oh well look at this! Two customers at once. Oh dear how ever will I cope?” She said sarcastically and she placed her hands flat on her chest.

  
“Well aren’t you amusing beta? I’m looking for someone.” The alpha Rowena recognized as Michael said as he scanned the low book cases.

  
“Well, this is a book store, perhaps you’d be best looking elsewhere unless it’s a swashbuckling hero of fantasy you’re after?”

  
Michael sniffed the air. He glanced at the purifier working away in the corner.

  
“There is a remarkable lack of scent in here.” He said as he stared at the petite beta.

  
“Yes well it is a small area and too many scents can be disconcerting, especially if it’s the scent of alpha males, such as yourself. It tends to make my beta and omega customers uneasy and drive them away. Plus no one wants to take a book home and be stuck with the lingering scent of someone who isn’t their mate. It’s...off putting.” She explained calmly.

  
“Whatever.” Michael said dismissively. “I’m looking for my brother. He’s about yay tall, sandy hair, smart mouth. Is he here? He’s omega, you see, and got a nasty fright and ran away from us. I followed his scent a few doors away and then it just...faded.”

  
“Well that’s just terrible! Losing your omega like that, but alas, no, he’s not here. I haven’t had an omega in all day. There were two strapping young alphas earlier, but no omegas. What, may I ask frightened the poor boy? Was it perhaps the sight of those nasty chains?” She asked, not hiding the anger from her scent.

  
“No, I assure you these were only brought out after he bolted. We can’t have an emotional omega charging around unrestrained. It could be dangerous.” Michael informed her. “Do you mind if we have a look around? He may have snuck in without you noticing, what with the air purifier and those candles burning, and your strong tea.”

  
“Of course.” Rowena answered, narrowing her eyes at the alpha. “Be my guest, but I assure you, there’s no one here but myself.”

  
She waved her hand towards the doorway that lead to the narrow hallway and back rooms. The alpha strode away, followed closely by the beta then Rowena as they walked into each room. Michael scented the air in each of the four back rooms, two being used for storage, one housed the collection of rare and collectable books and finally the office. Michael strode in and looked around. Rowena fought to keep her scent neutral and she leaned against the door frame sipping her tea. She watched as the alpha walked towards the hidden stairway and paused in front of the bookcase. He slowly looked around the room.

  
“Happy now?” She asked, deliberately keeping her eyes off the bookcase.

  
“Yes. Thank you beta. I can see my brother isn’t here. I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you.”

  
The sound of movement in the front of the shop caught their attention.

  
“Well it seems as if I have actual customers to tend with so I will see you out.” She said with just a hint of venom.

  
“Certainly.” Michael smiled back tightly. “If you happen to see my brother, please contact me. You will be rewarded of course.”

  
He handed Rowena a card as he walked past. Gesturing to the beta in the hallway, the two men left the store and continued their search for the missing omega. Rowena closed the door behind them and sighed in relief before turning to the customers in her store.

§§§§§§

A few hours later Balthazar arrived at Rowena’s book store, hugging the beta tightly when she assured him Gabriel was safe and sound. The trio sat in Rowena’s office sipping on tea.  
“What am I going to do?” Gabe asked his friends.

  
“You gotta run, its the only way you can stay safe.” Rowena said.

  
“Where do I go?”

  
“What about your brother?” Balthazar suggested. “Could you go to him?”

  
“Yes, he might help you.” Rowena added.

  
“I don’t know.” Gabriel said, suddenly feeling like the young frightened omega he used to be. “I...I think, yes, he would.”

  
“Okay then, you go there.” Rowena stated. “Stay with your brother and stay safe.”

  
“I need to go home first and get some stuff.” Gabriel said.

  
“Um, about that.” Balthazar said nervously.

  
“What?”

  
“Your neighbor called and she said there were some men at your apartment and they were taking all your stuff.”

  
“I have to go there, just in case they left something.”

  
“No Gabriel!” Rowena snapped. “You can’t go back there. Your family might be watching. It would be the perfect time to snatch you back.”

  
Gabriel slumped back in his chair, covering his face with his hands.

  
“I have nothing.”

  
“You have us.” Rowena said gently as she placed a comforting hand on his leg. “And you always will.”

  
Balthazar had managed to grab Gabriel’s wallet, keys and phone before he left the confectionary store and passed them to the omega.

  
“Now don’t use that cell, just in case your family are trying to track you.” Rowena said. She walked over to her desk and pulled a phone from the top drawer. “Use this, it’s registered to me so they won’t be looking for it.” She slapped it into Gabriel’s hand. “And I expect you to call as soon as you get there.”

  
Gabriel just nodded, stunned by the kindness of the betas.

  
“Here, take my car.” Balthazar said handing over his keys. “When you’re safe we’ll organize switching them back.”

  
“I don’t know how to thank you guys.” Gabriel said, looking between his two friends. “I’ll never be able to repay you.”

  
“You don’t need to repay us sweet omega, just go to your brother and live a good life.” Rowena replied, pressing her palm to Gabriel’s cheek. “Now you take off and don’t stop until you find your brother.”

  
Gabriel hugged his friends and after shedding a few tears he climbed into the drivers seat of Balthazar’s car and drove away.

§§§§§§

Balthazar had made sure to fill the gas tank and left some snacks and water on the front passengers seat of his car so Gabriel wouldn’t have to stop anywhere. The omega punched his brothers address into the gps and drove straight through arriving on Castiels door step, still scared and shaking by 8pm.

  
“Who are you?” Dean asked.

  
“I’m Gabriel, Cas’ brother. You have to help me please!” Gabriel begged as soon as Dean opened the door, the scent of fear wafting of him. “Michaels looking for me. He wants to take me home.”

  
Dean stood shocked for a moment then snapping out of his surprise, he quickly ushered the other omega into the house.

  
“Cas isn’t here.” Dean informed his brother-in-law. “He’s working.”

  
Dean guided Gabriel into a chair and wrapped a blanket around his shaking shoulders.

  
“Can I get you something? Are you hungry?”

  
“No, I just need...I just need to talk to Cas.” Gabriel said.

  
“He’s not here. He working. I can try to call him?” Dean said, fear spiking at the thought of interrupting his alpha at work. He knew Castiel wouldn’t get mad at him but he didn’t want to interrupt. Relief flooded him when Gabe told him not to bother the alpha. “Maybe I can help? Even if it’s just to listen? I mean, you look exhausted and should rest. If you tell me what’s going on, you can get some sleep and I can talk to Cas if he gets in late?”

  
Gabe nodded his agreement and Dean left him to gather his thoughts and made them both coffee and a plate of sandwiches for Gabriel.

  
Gabriel accepted the food gratefully and told Dean about Asmodeus and his death and his family arriving at his work place suddenly after an absence of over a decade. He told him about Balthazar and Rowena and how they helped him escape.

  
“But I know they’re still looking for me, I just don’t understand why? I mean, none of them have wanted anything to do with me for almost thirty years! Why now? What do they want?” Gabe cried.

  
“I don’t know, but you’re right.” Dean said looking worried. “They’re gonna come looking for you. Maybe not right away but eventually they’ll come here.”

  
Dean stood suddenly and began pacing. Chewing his thumb nail he tried to gather his thoughts. He remembered how Castiel was the last time his family had visited and Dean needed to protect his alpha from experiencing that again, but on the other hand, there was no way he was going to throw the other omega to the wolves. Suddenly a solution came to him.

  
“Gabe, I think I have an idea.”

  
Dean quickly explained his plan to the other omega and then after a phone call to Dorothy, the omega partner of one of Castiels work mates, he slipped an address written on a piece of paper into Gabriel’s palm, and a bag of random clothing that looked like it would fit into his other hand, and sent him on his way, promising to contact him soon.

  
Dean stood in the door way and watched Gabriel drive away, hoping he had done the right thing. He knew he could trust Dorothy to keep Gabes location secret.

  
When Cas got home much later that evening, he wasn’t surprised to see Dean waiting for him. He was surprised, however, at the story Dean told him.

  
“So where is he now?” Cas asked, fury and worry souring his scent.

  
Dean swallowed nervously.

  
“I won’t tell you.” He said lifting his head defiantly and balling his fist tightly.

  
“Why not.” Cas asked.

  
“Because, if Michael or anyone comes looking for him, you can honestly say you don’t know.” Dean reasoned.

  
“They won’t have any problem hurting you to get that information either Dean.” Cas said gripping his omegas shoulders.

  
“Well I can’t tell them that because I don’t know either. The person I sent Gabe to is going to send him somewhere safe, so, they’ll just be chasing one false lead after another.”  
Castiel was impressed with Deans reasonings though he was worried that it will make Dean a target for his families anger when they can’t locate Gabriel.

  
“We should call Sam.” Dean suggested.

  
“No, Sams busy enough as it is. Gabriel is my family, so this is my problem, I’ll deal with it.” Castiel replied.

  
Dean quietly agreed but as soon as Cas left for work the next day, he picked up his cell and called his brother.

§§§§§§


	2. A Friend In Need is a Friend Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is short so Sam proposes a temporary, quick fix to Gabriel’s situation but will the Omega accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I literally have just one hot minute to get this posted so it hasn’t been checked over too closely. As soon as I get a chance I’ll fix any errors.  
> Remember, the premise can be a little shaky so just suspend all reality and enjoy the story.  
> Title from Placebo’s ‘Pure Morning’

Sam cut an impressive and intimidating figure as he fill the doorway of Castiels office. He knocked once and waited for Castiel to grant him entrance, more out of respect for the fact he was in Castiels workplace than out of any respect for the man himself. Of this Cas was fairly certain.

  
“Hello Sam.” Cas greeted his omegas brother. “Please come in.”

  
Castiel stood and held his hand out across the desk.

  
“Hi Castiel, I hope I’m not disturbing you.” Sam said as he walked across the room and shook the alphas outstretched hand.

  
Castiel used the few seconds it took Sam to cross the room to check him over. He was wearing a perfectly tailored suit that probably cost at least the equivalent of Castiels weekly wages. Slung over his shoulder was a folding travel bag, that was probably the same price as the ratty lounge suite he had at home, and a laptop bag. His other hand held a sturdy looking briefcase. His shoes were highly polished and his hair perfectly groomed. His face, though, showed signs of tiredness, dark smudges beneath his eyes when he finally looked Cas’ way and shook his hand.

  
“What brings you here today?” Cas asked as he gestured to a chair for Sam to sit.

  
“I’m here about your brother.” He stated as he placed his bags on the floor and sat, looking Cas in the eye.

  
“Gabriel? Why...”

  
“Dean called me. He told me you didn’t want to ask for my help because you were afraid of taking advantage because we’re ‘family’.” Sam explained, quickly defending his brother.  
“Thank you and you don’t need to worry, Dean...Deans not in any trouble. I’m not going to get angry at him, I just knew you were very busy with other work.”

  
“That’s good to know. I know you care about Dean. Anyway, I have done some checking into Gabriel’s situation but if you already have someone else in mind I can give them what information I found.” Sam addressed Cas.

  
“No, sorry Sam, of course I’d be grateful for any help you can give us. I just didn’t want to use your relationship to Dean as an excuse to get you to do this.” Castiel told him. “We can pay you of course.”

  
“There’s no need for payment Cas. My company allows me to take on omega cases pro bono. We have several omega friendly clients who donate to a fund that supports our work for omega rights.” Sam explained. “And you never need to worry about taking advantage of the fact that Dean is my brother, if you ask me to take on a case I don’t believe in, you can guarantee that I will have no hesitation in telling you ‘no’.”

  
“Very well. so you checked into his situation?”

  
Sam flipped open his briefcase and pulled out a rather thick file.

  
“Okay so this is what I’ve found. Gabriel’s alpha, Asmodeus Daemon, died intestate.” Sam began. “You understand what that means?”

  
“Yes I do, it means he has no will, so what does that mean for Gabriel?”

  
“It means Daemon didn’t will Gabriel onto another alphas...care.” Sam explained. “Being intestate would usually mean the government would assign someone to decide what happens to all their possessions and that would also include Gabriel.”  
Castiel frowned.

  
“And what would normally happen in this situation?” Cas asked.

  
“Generally Gabriel would be returned to his last registered alpha.”

  
“That would be my family.” Cas said sadly.

  
“Technically your father, but as he’s dead, I guess he would be returned to your mother or brothers.”

  
“Could I register as his alpha?” Cas asked.

  
“You could but I have a feeling your family would fight you on that and the judicial system isn’t all that omega friendly. A lot of old school alphas sit on the benches, and even if we do find a judge that’s sympathetic, chances are the law would side with your family because they still hold his papers.”

  
Cas sat back in his chair crestfallen.

  
“There is possibly a loophole. It’s small but legal and would probably hold water.”  
“And that is?”

  
“Because Daemon never mated or claimed your brother, we could argue that the agreement between your father and he was more of a sale than a marriage.” Sam said.

  
“Meaning?” Castiel was beginning to wish Dean had come with him this morning. He could really use his physical presence to keep him grounded. This whole discussion had been like the worlds worst roller coaster ride.

  
“Meaning your family transferred all rights and responsibilities to this Asmodeus guy. The have basically relinquished any right of claim over Gabriel.” Sam had been pacing the office while speaking and turned to face Castiel.

  
“So what’s stopping me registering as his alpha?” Cas asked confused again and beginning to get slightly frustrated.

  
“Your family would never allow that. They _will_ fight. There could also be a chance that any battle over Gabriel would draw the attention of the Omega Welfare Service. He would still be an omega without an alpha and if they take him into custody....” Sam let the unfinished sentence hang in the air. “And once an omegas in the system, it’s not that easy to get them out, even if you are family. Trust me on that.” A darkness flashed across Sams face and for the first time since entering the office his scent was detectable and was bitter with sadness. “He might luck out and get an alpha like you or get one like...” Sams eyes briefly flickered with pain as photos of bruises and xrays of broken bones flashed through his mind. “Not you.”

  
Cas froze in his chair understanding Sams unspoken words immediately. He did not want that for his brother. He couldn’t risk Gabriel going through the kind of treatment Dean had endured in his two decades with Alistair, and Cas knew that would be exactly what would happen if he was forced to return to the Shurley compound.

  
“I don’t understand why they care so much. Why now? After all these years?” Cas wondered to himself.

  
“Because of this.” Sam said pulling out a sheaf of papers and handing them to Castiel. “There’s a second trust.”

  
Castiel quickly scanned the pages in front of him frowning in confusion. He could barely understand the legal mumbo jumbo but the dollar amount printed at the bottom was as clear as day.

  
“I don’t understand any of this.” Cas said handing the sheets back across his desk. “What is it?”

  
“It’s a reunion clause to your fathers will. Legal, though not common. Basically means that if either you or Gabriel return to the family they will receive the money. You’ve already resigned from the family so that means all they have left is Gabriel.”

  
“No. This is old money. An inheritance that was passed down to Shurley from a great grandfather. For whatever reason he left it in trust and never mentioned it to anyone as far as I can tell.”

  
“What happens if they don’t get Gabriel back?” Cas asked.

  
“It will be distributed between omega support groups. That amount of money will go a long way to help a lot of people.” Sam said. “But that’s a lot of money and from what I’ve heard your family could really use it so I doubt they’ll give your brother up with out a fight.”

  
“Why haven’t they claimed this already?”

  
“The trust doesn’t mature for another two years. It’s possible they didn’t know about it as it was set up independently to your fathers estate, also, Gabriel’s ‘marriage’ to Daemon meant, technically, Gabriel was no longer in the family. But they probably believed because they had Asmodeus in their pocket, they had Gabriel tucked away safely where they could retrieve him when the time came. Daemons death will have thrown all their plans into disarray.”

  
Cas thought for a moment.

  
“But if all they need to claim the money is to have Gabriel present at the house on this date and time, maybe we could strike up a deal?” Cas pondered.

  
“I’ve dealt with people like your family. Two years is a long time and they won’t risk the chance of Gabriel running again. They’ll want him locked away tightly to make sure they get that money. Now I personally know the trustee in charge of this. Curtis is like a troll in Armani. He short, but he is on one hell of a power trip. You’d think he’s writing the word of God the way he struts around and not just signing off trust funds for spoiled little shits. He’s not going to care whether Gabriel is eating chocolates and drinking champagne in the penthouse or if he’s in a cage or chained naked and half starved on the basement floor. As long as Gabriel is in your families home the minute the fund matures they get the money.”

  
Sam could see the heartbreak clearly showing on Castiels face but kept his professional composure. He knew exactly what the other man was going through.

  
“Oh, god, Gabriel’s doomed!” Cas cried as he dropped his face into his hands.

  
“No, we have one chance.” Sam said.

  
Cas looked up confused.

  
“We put all our trust into that one little loophole...”

  
“But you said...”

  
Sam raised him hand halting Cas’ speech.

  
“Gabriel doesn’t have an alpha. If we argue, due to the lack of mating, that he was sold rather than married, another alpha could claim him without needing your families permission.”

  
“I’m not following.”

  
Sam sighed and tried again.

  
“If Gabriel is claimed and mated to another alpha, your family can’t touch him.” Sam said simply.

  
“I don’t know. I’d have to talk to Gabe and...” Cas began.

  
“We don’t have a lot of time. Daemon died almost two weeks ago and the period for claims against his estate opens up at 8am on Monday. I can guarantee you, your family will have the necessary paper filed at eight, zero, zero...zero, one.” Sam said.

“Even if Gabe does go for it, I wouldn’t even know who I could ask. This is a huge favor to ask of anyone.” Cas was beginning to lose hope.

  
“I’ll do it.” Sam said simply.

  
“What?”

  
“I’ll do it. I’ll marry and claim Gabriel.”

  
“You’ve already done so much, I couldn’t ask that of you.” Castiel shook his head.

  
“You’re not asking, I’m offering. I marry Gabriel, we would have to mate at least once so we could mark each other but other than that I wouldn’t expect anything from him. He lives with me until the clause expires and then he would be free to go. I would remain his alpha but he would have complete freedom. His money would be his, I wouldn’t touch it, he could come and go as he pleases, but he would be safe from your family.” Sam explained. “You can trust me Castiel.”

  
“Why would you do this?” Cas asked shocked.

  
“For Dean. You saved my brother, Castiel, please...let me save yours.”

  
And for only the second time during their meeting, Castiel saw real emotion in Sams eyes and it gave him hope.

  
“I still have to talk to Gabriel about this.”

  
Sam nodded and stood, gathering up his bags.

  
“Okay, but remember, options we have, time we don’t. If we do this we need to get it done before Monday. I have to go out of town today for business but you can call me on my cell when you have come to a decision. I know a judge who can perform the ceremony Saturday, if that’s what you decide.” He told Cas.

  
“Thank you Sam, thank you so much.” Cas walked around the desk and shook Sams hand again. “How did you find all this in such a short period of time? Gabe only came to us last week.”

  
“Seems the all night study sessions at law school don’t stop when you graduate.” Sam replied with a laugh.

  
“I can never thank you enough.” Cas said as he walked the lawyer to the door.

  
“You don’t need to, you taking care of Dean is enough thanks.”

  
And with a short nod Sam turned and walked down the hallway. Cas returned to his desk and for the first time dialed the number his brother to arrange to meet and discuss the new developments, hope blooming in his chest.

§§§§§

Rowena’s borrowed phone rattled across the bedside table as it sounded out a quite peaceful melody. Gabe reached out and answered it.

  
After he arrived, scared and desperate at Castiels door, Gabriel had spent the next three hours being shuffled from point to point to point, until he was finally given a room and a meal at a friend of a friend of a friends of Deans. The omegas had come together quickly to form a protective network around Gabe so strong that his current host didn’t even know Cas personally, but was happy to take the omega in and protect him after hearing his story. It just showed that there were some good people left in the world.

  
He had left his new number with Dean and once he was settled he had called Balthazar and Rowena to tell them he was safe.

  
“Stephan’s Psychic Hotline.” He answered with an exaggerated lisp.

  
“ _Gabriel? It’s Castiel.”_  
“Oh, Cas!” Gabe slumped back against his pillows. “What’s going on? Any news?”

  
“I have some developments. We need to meet up and talk.”

  
“Okay, do you wanna come here, wherever here is? Or do you want me to come to your place?”

  
“No. Go to Charlie’s tonight. We’ll talk there.” Cas instructed.

  
“Okay, little bro. I’ll see you there.”

§§§§§

When Gabriel arrived at Charlie’s home, Castiel and Dean were already waiting for him. There was a round of hugs and “ _good to see you’s”_ and maybe a few tears. Charlie provided them all with beers and snacks and then they sat down in the lounge room and got down to business.

  
“But I don’t want another Alpha.” Gabriel argued. “I’ve been on my own my whole life, I’ve been free to make my own decisions, well, within reason, so why would I agree to tie myself down now?”

  
“Sam is a good guy.” Dean reasoned. “He’s working on a way to get you out of this but if he says this is the only option right now, I believe him.”

  
“Besides.” Castiel added. “He said it would only be for until this clause expired. He said you would still be free to come and go as you please and he would only be your alpha in name and on paper only.”

  
“So would there be a contract or something?” Gabriel asked.

  
“No. There can’t be any paper trail. If Naomi or Michael found it they could legally take you back and there would be nothing we can do to stop it.” Cas explained.

  
“I don’t know.” Gabriel said, wrapping his arms around his middle and rocking back and forth in his chair. “Would he have to claim me?”

  
“Yes. It would make it all the more believable.” Cas replied.

  
“You would also get to live in his kick ass apartment.” Dean added, hoping it would encourage the other omega.

  
“It has wonderful security. You’d know you would be safe there.”

  
“I don’t know Cas.” Gabriel repeated. “I had my own life. Dad said I was free and now he’s pulled this shit and it’s got me screwed over again! Anything I do from here, any choice I make, I’m gonna be a prisoner to someone else!” Gabriel said, his anger taking over and his voice rising and the smell of singed baked goods pervading the room as he stood and began pacing.

  
“I know you’re scared, brother, but with Sams help we can keep you safe until he can find a way to break the clause.” Cas tried to reason with him.

  
“C’mon Gabe. At least think about it.” Dean said, trying to calm Gabriel with his scent. “It’s only for two years at the most and Sam really is a great guy. He’d be a good alpha to you.”

  
“A good guy!” Gabriel snapped. “You keep saying that but he abandoned you Dean, and look at the hell you went through. How do I know he won’t do the same to me?”

  
“Hey! What happened to me was not Sams fault and he’s been trying to make up for it half his life!” Dean yelled back shooting up from his seat beside his alpha, his scent spiking with anger. “He offered to do this to stop the same shit happening to you so how about you be a little bit grateful!”

  
“Dean, that’s enough.” Cas said gently.

  
He placed a hand on his omegas arm and drew him back to the couch. Dean hung his head and retreated back to Cas’ side.

  
“Sorry alpha.”

  
“That’s okay sweetheart.” Cas said wrapping an arm around Dean and soothing him. “I know you love Sam, just as I love my brother, but, in the end, this has to be Gabes choice.”

  
Gabe watched his brother and the omega on the couch and sighed.

  
“How long do I have to think about this?” He asked.

  
“Not long.” Cas replied looking up at his brother. “Sam said submissions for claims on Asmodeus’s estate open Monday and if you decide to go through with this it will have to happen on the weekend.”

  
Gabriel sighed again and lowered his head, nodding slightly.

  
“Can I...can I at least meet him?”

  
“He’s out of town on business.”

  
“Oh.” Gabe replied as he sat back down. “Have you, um, heard from any of our family?”

  
Cas moved uncomfortably in his seat before replying.

  
“I wasn’t going to say anything, but yes. I had a very unpleasant conversation with Michael yesterday.”

  
Deans head snapped up.

  
“You didn’t tell me that!” He said, concern filling his scent.

  
“I didn’t want to worry you, besides, your little plan about hiding my brother worked. I could honestly tell them that I haven’t seen or spoken to Gabriel, and that I didn’t know where you were.” He finished looking at his brother.

  
“And they believed you?” Gabriel asked.

  
“I think so, at least for now. That doesn’t mean they won’t come sniffing around again later.”  
Gabriel nodded.

  
“Can I think about this?” He asked.

  
“Of course.”

  
“Thank you. I promise I’ll give you an answer soon.”

§§§§§

It was late by the time Gabriel returned to his ‘safe house’ and even later by the time he managed to sort through all the information swirling through his head. He had been married to an alpha he had never met before, so what difference would it make this time? Except this time he would actually be living with said alpha. Dean had shown him a picture of his brother and Gabe was at least happy he was attractive. He was a well educated lawyer so at least that might mean they could have some decent conversations, if nothing else.

  
The thought of not seeing his friends again and having to leave his job weighed heavy on his heart, but it was better than the alternative of being held prisoner in his family’s home. Maybe, if this Sam was as nice as everyone wanted him to believe he was, the alpha might even let him get another job. He didn’t need the money, thanks to the small inheritance his father left him, but it would be nice to have something to pass his time.

  
Thoughts and arguments continued to swirl around in his mind. He knew Cas, Dean and their friends had risked a lot to hide him and keep him safe and he shouldn’t be ungrateful for that, but the fear of being tied down, ‘ _kept_ ’ by an unknown alpha, still made his shake.  
At just past 1am he picked up his phone. He had downloaded a widget app and set in the time and date this fucking clause was supposed to expire. He lay in the dark and stared at the seconds count down. Gabriel closed his eyes and sighed into the darkness then sent his brother a message.

  
_‘I’ll do it.’_

  
The message sent, there was no turning back.


	3. Chapter Three - Shopping Spree!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has agreed to the marriage and now it’s time for Gabe, Cas and Dean to get suited up!

The next few days were a blur. There was half a day of phone tag between Castiel and Sam before they managed to connect. Sam was pleased that Gabriel had decided to go along with the plan. He was adamant that he would pay for Gabriel’s suit for the wedding, knowing the omega hadn’t been able to retrieve any of his belonging before he fled. He also insisted on purchasing new suits for Dean and Cas, despite Cas arguing he could afford them himself. Sam said to consider it a birthday present, even though neither of their birthdays were even close, and if he refused, Sam would just deposit the money into Cas’s account.

Castiel hesitantly asked about Gabes collar and the rings. Sam suggested that Gabe should choose his collar himself, to ensure it fit and was comfortable and that he actually liked it. The rings he said he would take care of and gave Cas the address of a jeweler to take Gabe to for sizing.

Sam would be flying back in on Saturday morning and told Cas he would meet them at the court house at 3pm. Arrangements made, Cas looked down at the list of things to do before Saturday. It was a long list.

“You know Gabriel has his inheritance, he could pay for this stuff himself.” Cas said.

“I know, but I’m going to be his alpha.” Sam replied. “And under normal circumstances I’d pay for it all anyway, besides, he’s going to need money to live off once this is all over so I think it’s better if he leaves it in the bank for the future.”

“You’re a good man Sam.” Cas surprised himself to find he actually meant the words. “I don’t know anyone who would go to such length to help someone they’ve never even met.”

“Well, if he’s half the man you are, then I don’t think we’re gonna have a problem.”

An hour later Cas received a call from security in the lobby stating there was a Kevin Tran wanting to see him. It took Castiel a second to place the name before he remembered Sam had said he would send his assistant to deliver a credit card for them to use to purchase everything they needed for the wedding.

Castiel stepped out of the elevator and crossed to the security desk. The Beta on duty pointed to a dark haired man sitting standing the window.

“Kevin?” He asked approaching the young man.

“Yes. Alpha Novak?” He replied with a smile.

“That’s me. Please call me Castiel.” He held out his hand.

“Thank you Castiel.” Kevin answered shaking Cas’ outstretched hand. “Mr. Winchester sent me over to give you this.”

The Beta released Castiels hand and held out a white envelope. Cas took it and gave Kevin a quizzical look.

“Mister?”

“Yes. Sam...Mr. Winchester, doesn’t like to be referred to by his designation.”

“Oh.” Cas absorbed this information as he checked the contents of the envelope. Inside was a platinum card and a letter of authorization. “So, Mr. Winchester just had this lying about the office?”

“Not at all alpha. He left it with me with instructions to deliver it to you if you needed it.”

“Did he tell you what it’s for?” Cas asked.

“It’s not my business to know sir.” Kevin replied.

“Very good.” Cas sighed, looking down again at the card in his hand. “Well thank you Kevin. I’m sure you have other duties to attend to, so I will let you go. I’ll call Sam and let him know that you have delivered this safely.”

“I would appreciate that Alpha.” Kevin said with a small duck of his head.

The alpha and beta said their goodbyes and Cas watched until the younger man was out the door before returning to his office. On his way, he stopped by his boss’s office and asked him for Thursday off. He apologized for the short notice, two days in fact, but told him a urgent family matter had come up that needed to be dealt with. His superior made vague sympathetic noises but granted him the leave.

Back in his office he sent an email to his team to let them know he would be out of the office on Thursday but would be contactable by phone. He had just pressed send when his own phone sent out a text alert. Checking the message Cas saw Dean had booked them with Sams tailor for their fittings.

It was all becoming too real now.

§§§§§

Gabriel wandered through the park, his hands in his pockets, deep in thought. He had spent much of his time here curled up in the safety of his makeshift nest but at the urging of his hosts, decided to join them on a walk. It was nice in the summer evening but he wished he could be back at home. In his small apartment and this would all be a dream.

He had been speaking to Rowena and Balthazar daily, sometimes twice, and he was missing his two friends dearly. He had told them about the arrangement with Sam and his upcoming wedding. They were supportive but hesitant, wondering out loud if it was the right thing to do. Balthazar even questioned if Sam was maybe just after Gabriel’s inheritance. Gabriel had wondered that himself, but Cas assured him that Sam didn’t want to touch it. He had even suggested they invest it so Gabriel would have a good nest egg for when they dissolved their union. Both his friends had expressed sadness that they couldn’t be at his big day but as they had seen some of the Shurley Center's henchmenlurking around they couldn’t risk leading them to the omega. There were promises of catchups and celebrations soon, as long as Gabriel’s new alpha permitted it of course.

Jesse and Caesar were walking hand in hand in front of Gabriel. They were a nice couple who were more than willing to give Gabe shelter for as long as he needed it. They were making easy small talk, trying to keep his spirits lifted when Gabriel’s phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and checked the caller I.D. Lifting a finger to his new friends, he gave them a smile and dropped back a pace or two for privacy.

“Cas? What’s happening bro?” He greeted his brother.

“I’m just calling to go over our schedule for tomorrow.” Cas replied.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?”

“We are booked at the tailors at 11, but I thought we could meet for breakfast first? You know, just catch up?” The alpha responded and Gabe could hear the cautious hope in his voice.

“Course bro! I’d love that.”

Gabe heard a little exhale of breath along the line, as if Cas was expecting him to turn him down.

“Great! I’ll send you the address of a great little cafe. And...um..I was thinking...”

“Thinking what, Cas?” Gabe asked.

“I don’t think mother or either of our brothers are going to come looking for you here now, so if you wanted too, maybe you could come and stay with Dean and me until the wedding?”

“Do you really think it’s safe?”

“I do. Gabe, you should have been here from the start.”

“Thanks Cas. I’d like that, I’d like that a lot.” Gabriel replied with a smile.

§§§§§

Gabriel stood on the little podium with his arms outstretched as the group of tailors pinned and chalked the adjustments.

“Sam didn’t have to pay for all our suits.” Cas said as he helped Dean adjust the jacket of the royal blue suit he was trying on. “I already have a cupboard full of them and I can easily afford a nice one for you.”

“Sams just being generous.” Dean replied, scenting a small amount of unease in his alpha. “It’s not a territorial thing. A, ‘ _hey look at me, I have money to burn’_ thing. He’s just looking out for his family. He’s like that.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“I raised that boy right.” Dean declared.

Cas gave Dean a smile and a kiss on the forehead.

“You look very handsome.”

“Don’t say stuff like that here.” Dean mumbled, blushing. “You’ll turn me on and I’ll ruin the suit!”

Cas laughed and pulled Dean in for a hug.

“What about me? I’m the bride, how do I look?” Gabriel asked, pulling his brothers attention.

Cas and Dean looked at Gabriel on the low podium. He was dressed in a nice suit of Egyptian blue. Bright enough to satisfy Gabes taste in flashy clothing but subtle enough to remain respectable. It had been a close call with Castiel, Dean and the tailors spending twenty minutes talking Gabe out of a gaudy gold shiny suit with black velvet accents on the lapels and pants.

“You look amazing.” Cas told his brother.

The jacket had been tailored in the fit his form perfectly. The pants hugged his backside and hips but allowed him room to move. It had been paired with a pale blue shirt and light grey waistcoat and just for a splash of color Gabriel chose a burgundy bow tie and pocket square.

“Yeah, if you’re not careful Sammy might actually fall in love with you for real!” Dean joked.

After Gabriel stepped down it was Deans turn to be fitted. Despite Sams assurance that the tailors were the best and most respected in town, Cas lingered close by to make sure there was no inappropriate touching.

As Castiel was settling up the bill, Gabriel was browsing the display of watches. His eye fell on a golden pocket watch and fob chain.

“Ooo, I like this!” He said picking off the display and adding it to the pile of shirts and ties on the counter. “I want this too!”

Dean looked over and saw the price tag of $275 and his whole body seized up.

“No! No, no, no you can’t just go around spending Sams money like that. He...he won’t like that! He said just the suits and shirts.” Dean wrapped his arms around his middle and began rocking in place.

“But I like it and I want it.” Gabe said petulantly.

“No, no, Al...alpha said, just the shirts and ties.”

Cas turned around and quickly placed his hands on Deans shoulders, scenting the panic around his omega. Dean had been doing so much better but this was heading into full blown melt down territory.

“It’s okay Dean, it’s okay.” He soothed as he ran his thumbs across Deans collarbones.

“No it’s not! We can’t waste Sams money. Just the shirts.” Dean was fully shaking now.

“Look at me Dean.” Cas ordered and Dean slowly raised his eyes to his alphas. “Sams not going to mind but if it’s worrying you so much, how about we buy it for Gabe as a wedding present? Would that be okay?”

“We...? A...a...a present?” Dean asked quietly.

“Yes Dean, we’ll give it to Gabe.” Cas replied quietly, giving Dean a soft smile.

“O..okay, yeah. Yeah that would be okay.” Dean said nodding vigorously and relaxing slightly.

Cas pulled the omega in so he could scent his neck and they stood together for a few minutes until Dean came out of his panic attack.

“I’m sorry.” Gabe mouthed when Cas looked at him over Deans head.

“It’s okay.” Cas replied softly, both to his brother and his omega.

When Dean had calmed down he stepped back.

“I’m sorry.” He said glancing at Gabe then looking at the ground. “‘Course you should be able to get whatever you want. ‘S not my money.”

“Don’t stress about it dude. You’re just lookin’ out for your brother. It’s what good brothers do.” Gabe said clapping Dean on the shoulder and giving Cas a suspiciously shiny eyed smile.

Castiel returned to the counter, grateful that the staff had been patient and stepped back to allow Dean to work through his attack with no added pressure on him. He pulled out Sams card and letter, the tailors waving it off, saying Mr. Winchester had already informed them they would be using his card, and settled the account. The suits would be ready for pick up the following day and Cas made note to collect them on his lunch break.

§§§§§

No sooner had he closed the door behind them, Sam had Bela pressed, face first, against the wall. He pushed against her leaving the beta no room to move. His mouth moved, nipping and grazing along her neck as Sam reached down and gathered her skirt with his fingers, bunching it in his hands.

“Sam...” Bela said as she tried to push away from the wall.

Using the solid weight of his body against her back he pushed against her, pinning her like prey. Shoving the material of her skirt above her hips, Sam braced his left forearm against the wall just beside Bela’s head then dragged his right hand across her bare buttocks, snagging a finger under the lacy strip of material that ran between her asscheeks. He slipped his fingers down, excavating the black lace as he went until he could feel the wet heat of her core. With one quick nudge of his foot, Bela opened her stance and and cursed as Sam slipped two large fingers deep inside her.

“Jesus Sam! Warn a girl before you do that!”

“You know my moves well enough by now Bela. Shouldn’t need any warning.” Sam growled into her ear as he quickened the pace of his thrusting fingers.

“That I do Samuel.” Bela agreed as she managed to squeeze her hands between her body and wall then began to unbutton her silk blouse. She arched her back and stuck her ass out, her breath quickening as heat pooled low in her belly.

“You’re fucking good at this Winchester.”

Sam chuckled darkly then withdrew his fingers and spun Bela by the hips to face him. She reached for his belt as he leaned in and claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

She broke the kiss and fumbled for his button and zipper.

“Too fucking good!” She mumbled as she finally opened his slacks but before she could so much as slip her hand inside his underwear, Sam lifted her until her hot, needy sex was pressed hard against his own cloth covered, throbbing erection.

The alpha released a deep growl as he ground up against her, Bela for her own part just let her head fall back and moaned. Sam took two steps forward until Bela was flush against the wall again and slowly rocked against her, driving her further into that pleasurable abyss.

“C’mon Sammy. Stop teasing and get with the fucking already.” Bela challenged him.

“I’ve told you before Bela, don’t call me Sammy.” Hegrabbed a handful of her hair and tugged her head sideways to expose her long, slender neck, attaching his lips and sucking the pale flesh, but not hard enough to mark.

“Alright Sam, enough fucking about, time to ‘ _fuck about’.”_ The beta almost begged.

“Have I ever told you, you talk to much?” Sam asked grinding up hard.

“Con...constantly.” Bela stuttered.

“Well let’s see if I can successfully shut you up.”

Sam reached between them and with practiced ease freed his erection before maneuvering them until Bela was sliding onto his iron hard cock. Bela moaned and clung to Sams shoulders as he began thrusting. He gripped her tightly as he pulled back and slammed back in. Bela released dirty little sounds with each thrust and dropped her head to Sams shoulders, biting down on his shirt. Not because she wanted to claim him, but because that’s what she does, she’s a biter.

The teeth grazing his shoulder was a sure sign Bela was getting close, so Sam stepped up his pace, despite the burning building in his thighs, and made short work of her pleasure. Before too long the beta was clenching around Sams cock and arching back with a cry as her climax hit her. Sam kept lazily thrusting as Bela quickly came back to herself. She collapsed against the alphas broad chest and rest her head on his shoulder.

“So, I was thinking about your client.” She said.

Sam replied with a hum as he stepped away from the wall and turned to deposit Bela on the bed. She scrambled to her knees and begun removing her clothing.

“I’m listening.” He prompted as he stepped away and removed his own garments.

“Well, their problems all began when they signed the contracts for the charter business. I think somethings not right there. I’m going to dig into it and have a look.” The beta said throwing the last of her clothing to the ground.

“Good idea. Let me know what you find.” Sam answered as he crawled up the bed, covering Bela with his body. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down the bed and quickly entered her again, this time chasing his own pleasure.

§§§§§

Sam was in the shower and Bela was wrapped in one of the soft robes from the closet, lounging on the bed when a knock came on the door. She heard the shower switch off just as she reached for the handle.

“I have a delivery for Alpha Winchester.” The uniformed concierge said.

“Alpha Winchester is currently indisposed. I can take it.”

The concierge gave Bela a once over with his eyes then nodded.

“You’ll need to sign here.” He said holding out a clipboard.

Bela signed and added a small tip then handed the paperwork back. The concierge glanced at the form then held out a midsized, shiny black gift bag. The name of a well known jeweller was written discretely in gold in the bottom corner.

“Oh, jewellers! I love mystery bags from jewellers!” Bela exclaimed as she took the bag.

“Of course you do.” The concierge snarked then turned and stalked away.

“Who was that?” Sam asked stepping from the bathroom, dressed only in a pair of low slung jeans and drying his hair with a towel.

“You got a delivery.” Bela replied untying the ribbon and pulling out a dark wooden box. She dropped the bag on the table and opened the box. Inside, nestled amongst the padded black velvet were two rings. One was a brushed silver tungsten with a black center, the other was solid, gleaming black with a brushed metal inlay. She plucked the silver band from its groove and inspected it closely. “Um, Sam? These look like wedding bands.”

She turned to face the alpha still holding the ring in one hand and the box in the other.

“That’s lucky, considering they _are_ wedding bands.” He replied as he strode across the room and plucked the ring from her fingers.

“But why? Why do you have wedding bands Sam?” Bela asked her scent confused.

“Well, Bela.” Sam began as he took the box and replaced Gabriel’s ring. “That would be because I’m getting married.”

He ignored the complete look of shock on Belas face and crossed to the wardrobe, opening it and securing the rings in the safe.

“ _Married_!?” Bela finally spluttered. “When?”

“Saturday.” Sam replied casually as he dropped onto the bed, stretching out and crossing his legs at his ankles.

“You’ve been banging me senseless for two days and you’re only just telling me this now?” The beta asked crossing the room to stand in front of her fuck buddy.

Sam shrugged as best he could propped up on one arm.

“It’s no big deal Bela. It’s not like we’re deeply, madly in love. This is just for show. I’m just helping out an omega who needs an alpha to avoid being locked up by their money hungry family.”

“And who is the lucky girl?”

“Castiels brother.”

“Your brothers Alpha?” Bela asked with a smirk. “Lucky bugger. So what’s his name?”

“Drop it Bela.” Sam warned.

“You’re no fun Winchester.” Bela pouted, dropping to the mattress to sit beside Sam. “Am I invited?”

“No.”

“Why not. I love a good wedding, as long as it’s not mine.”

“Because you’re not. There’s not going to be a big ceremony. Just me, Gabriel, Dean and Castiel and the judge.”

“Ooo, Gabriel!” Bela teased.

Sam gave her a patented bitchface.

“Oh come on Sam. I’m your best friend and it’s my duty to assess this Gabriel before to hitch your wagon to his horse.”

“Again, no. One.” Sam said holding up a finger when Bela opened her mouth to speak. “Because I told you it’s just a small formality at the courthouse. And two, you’re not my best friend Bela, just an acquaintance I occasionally fuck, but if you happen to be feeling friendly...” He trailed off as he undid his jeans and pulled his dick out.

Bela rolled her eyes before sighing and crawling over the alpha and taking him into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before everyone gets all waspy about Sam, remember the marriage is just an arrangement for Gabriel’s safety. And also in the A/B/O world (or at least this one) Alphas can pretty much do what ever and whom ever they choose, but if it makes you feel any better, once he meets Gabriel things might be a little different.


	4. Nice Day For a White Wedding (of convenience)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The big day has arrived!

“Dean, stop fidgeting.” Cas said, reaching out to still Deans hand for the fifth time in as many minutes.

“I don’t know why Sam wanted us all dressed up like this. I mean, I’m grateful he bought us this whole get up, but it’s just a courthouse wedding. Not like there’s gonna be a million people to see us.” Dean complained as he reached up to tug at his shirt collar again, catching himself halfway and dropping his hand to play with his sleeve instead.

“Because, like you said, he’s a good person and wanted us to look nice.” Cas said, re-straightening Deans tie.

“Yeah, like you said.” Gabriel added distractedly. Fear and nervousness bleeding into his scent.

“It’s going to be okay, Gabe. You’re doing the right thing.” Cas said as he placed a calming hand on his brothers shoulder.

Gabe gave him a slight smile and breathed in his brothers calming scent. Just at that moment a tall black man dressed in a suit walked up to the small group.

“Are you here for the Winchester ceremony?” He asked.

“Yes.” Castiel replied acknowledging the judge. “I’m Castiel Novak, this is my omega, Dean and my brother Gabriel.” He said holding out his hand. “Sam isn’t here yet, but we _are_ a little early.”

The judge shook Castiels hand then nodded at the two omegas.

“I understand that. Wedding day jitters, huh?” The judge teased looking at Gabriel. “I’m Justice Norris. Why don’t we wait in my chambers where it’s a little cooler? Don’t worry, Sam knows the way, he’ll find us.”

Justice Norris turned and led the way through to his office. Just as they reached the door Dean turned and saw Sam approaching in the distance.

“Cas? Can I wait here for Sam?” He asked his alpha.

Cas looked up then nodded, knowing Dean probably just wanted a moment of private time with his brother.

“Of course. Gabe and I will wait inside.”

“Thanks Cas. Do you have Sams flower thing?”

“Oh yeah. Here it is.”

Castiel handed Dean Sams boutonnière then led Gabriel through the door, closing it behind him.

“Hey Dean!” Sam greeted his brother with a quick hug.

“Hi Sammy! So, today’s the big day?”

“I guess so. You look good.”

“Thanks.” Dean replied bashfully. “But you should see Gabe. Total hottie!”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Sam replied with a slightly strained smile. “Shall we go in?”

Dean stopped his brother as Sam reached for the door.

“I just gotta give you this.” He said and then reached out to pin the small display of flowers to his brothers lapel.

Sam watched as Dean attached the flowers to his jacket and his heart filled with love. He never imagined he would ever be getting married and until just over a year ago the sight of his big brother helping him prepare would have just been a daydream.

“There.” Dean said gently patting the flowers before reaching up to straighten Sams tie. “Now you’re prefect. Nervous?”

“Nope.” Sam replied.

“Not even a little bit?”

“Not with my big brother here to support me.” Sam answered giving Dean a wide grin. “Here, I want you to hold these.”

Sam handed Dean the box with the wedding bands in it. After receiving a nod from Sam, the omega opened it and glanced at the rings, gently running a fingertip across them.

“So I guess this makes me your best man?” Dean asked.

“Aways.” Sam replied with confidence.

Happiness and love bloomed in Deans scent as his own heart stuttered a bit.

“Okay little bro. Let’s get you hitched. Just before we go in there, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” Dean said seriously, fiddling with the wooden box in his hands.

“What’s wrong Dean?” Sam asked frowning.

“Well, tonight’s your wedding night and there’s a few husbandly duties you will need to perform. Because I haven’t been there to guide you I’m a little worried you’re not going to know what to do.”

Sam paused for a moment before letting out a laugh and giving Dean a little shove.

“Jerk!” He said.

“Bitch.” Dean replied.

For one moment they were surrounded by their combined happy scents until Sam pushed open the door and quickly reigned in his emotions when he got his first glimpse of his omega soon-to-be mate.

“You’re really good at that.” Dean said as the stepped through the door way.

“What?”

“Controlling your scent.”

“Well, I’ve kinda gotta be. I’m a lawyer and I can’t go broadcasting to the court if I’m unsure about something.” Sam explained.

“Huh, didn’t think of it like that.” Dean replied before giving Sam one last pat on the back and walking to Cas who was waiting off to the side with Gabriel and excitedly showing them the ring box, but not the rings.

Judge Norris left the small group and greeted Sam, shaking his hand. They spoke for a minute then declared it time to get the show on the road. Dean went and stood just behind his brother, placing a supportive hand on his arm for just a second while Cas walked with Gabriel the few steps to Sams side. He murmured something encouraging to his own brother then looked up at Sam. They keep their eyes locked for a moment, like some kind of silent alpha battle of wills, before Sam stood slightly taller and lifting his chin, holding out his right hand. Cas nodded minutely, silent battle peacefully ended, and then placed Gabriel’s right hand into Sams. He stepped back next to Dean and grasped his hand, softly squeezing.

Sam gently, yet firmly, held Gabriel’s hand and surveyed the omega in front of him.

“Hi.” Gabe whispered timidly, such a change from the boisterous, happy go lucky omega of the last few days, camping out in Cas’ spare room.

“Hello Gabriel.” Sam replied carefully, scenting Gabriel’s nervousness that was filling the room, and just barely covering his fear. The omega was shorter than him, at least eight inches. His eyes were are the color of champagne, warm, despite the fear and nervousness that currently filled them. He was older than Sam, yet his hair was still a soft golden color, not one hint of grey amongst it that Sam could see. Though Gabriel had barely managed a smile in his direction, the alpha had to admit, it was quite adorable.

Justice Norris cleared his throat and stepped up to the couple. Sam looked toward him while Gabriel only had eyes for the alpha.

He had, of course, been shown pictures of his intended mate. Dean had pulled up Sams Facebook page as soon as he had a chance. The alpha he saw there was handsome, stunningly so, but nothing could have prepared Gabe for how incredibly _intimidating_ the alpha would be in person. Gabe secretly wished they had had more time to prepare for this. At least had a chance to meet first so he wasn’t completely overwhelmed by the alphas presence. It was a relief to the omega that the few brief glances the alpha had afforded him were seemingly kind, making Gabriel believe Deans words that Sam was a good person. He was so focused on Sam that it took him a full minute to realize everyone was staring at him.

“Oh, Sorry.” Gabriel apologized, blushing.

Cas and Dean chuckled beside him while Sam just regarded him evenly.

“Are we ready now?” Norris asked.

“Yes...Sorry.” Gabe apologized again before looking at the judge.

“Alright.” The judge cleared his throat and clasped his hands in front of him. “I welcome you, friends and loved ones to the marriage of Alpha, Samuel Winchester to Omega, Gabriel. I am honored to have been asked to officiate this occasion and am duly tasked and legally licensed by the city, state and country to perform this marriage today.” Turning to Sam the judge asked. “Do you, Samuel Winchester, take this omega to be your lawfully wedded mate and claim ownership to him? Promising to fulfill all responsibilities of his care, correction and wellbeing?”

“I do.” Sam replied without hesitation.

Turning to Gabriel he asked.

“And do you omega, swear to serve this alpha, fulfill his expectations and bear his mark with gratitude and pride? Promising to obey his commands and accept correction with gratefulness and appreciation?”

Gabriel saw a slight grimace twitch across Sams face before it smoothed out again. He stuttered slightly before managing to push out a clear,

“I do.”

“Wonderful.” Norris remarks. “There are rings?”

Sam turned to Dean who quickly opened the box and proudly held them out to Sam. Dropping Gabriel’s hand he took the silver ring and then looked at Gabriel. Dean swung the box towards the other omega who carefully plucked the remaining ring from its velvet perch.

“Excellent. Good job omega.” The judge praised Dean whose scent practically exploded with pride. Cas wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. Norris looked to Sam. “Alpha?”

Sam picked up Gabriel’s left hand, quickly and silently sliding the tungsten band onto his ring finger. He gave Gabes hand a small reassuring squeeze before turning his left hand over and holding it out so Gabriel could slide the black band down his finger until it settled at the base.

“Great job.” Norris said. “We are almost there. Please sign the documents then we can get to the good bit.”

The judge stepped aside so Sam, then Gabriel, could sign the papers. Dean noticed how easily Gabriel was able to sign the forms, unlike him on his own wedding day. But unlike Dean, Gabe also knows this is just an arrangement to keep him from his families grasp and one day he will be free again.

When everyone had taken their places again the judge formally announced them mates.

“You may kiss your omega.” He told Sam.

This was the first time today Sam had shown any form of hesitancy. After a seconds pause he reached out and and took Gabriel’s left hand and leaned in for a small kiss. When they drew apart Gabe was staring up at his new alpha with a relieved smile.

§§§§§

The quartet left the judges chambers, after Norris had offered to take a few pictures of the ‘happy couple’ and their family, and gathered awkwardly in the lobby. Sam had all the relevant legal documents in his pocket and would file them as soon as he returned home. In the mean time, there was one other matter he needed to address.

“So, um Gabriel?” He said turning to the... _his_...omega and clearing his throat. “Did you purchase a collar?”

“Yes.” Gabriel replied, looking up at his new mate. “I did, Cas has it.”

Castiel reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long slim case and handed it to Sam. The alpha opened it to reveal a thin collar of sea green leather. Sam raised an eyebrow at the golden accent on the front. Two tapered bars were interlinked and held to the collar by thin strips of matching green leather threaded through D links. Sam ran his thumb across the metal, clearly his new mate likes pretty, shiny objects. He removed the collar and handed the empty box to Dean before turning to Gabriel.

“Ready?” He asked.

“As I’ll ever be.” Gabriel sighed out in reply.

The omega turned his back and raised his chin as Sam gently placed the collar against his throat before buckling it closed. The alpha slipped a few fingers beneath the leather to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

“Okay?” He asked Gabe as he turned back to face him.

“Yeah, thanks.” Gabriel answered as he reached up to feel the collar around his neck. It wasn’t the first time he had worn one, in fact he had worn a collar most of his life, it was just that this was the first time he had an actual alpha to put it on him. A weird feeling coiled at the bottom of his stomach. Nothing unpleasant, just heavy and warm.

“Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I could use a beer.” Dean said suddenly,breaking the awkward silence.

“Bet you’re hungry too.” Sam teased. “He was always eating when we were growing up.”

“Yeah, well, not as much as you! Maybe if I’d given you less food you would have stopped growing at a normal size instead of becoming the behemoth you are.” Dean grumbled back, trying, but failing, not to duck his head and curl in on himself, when everyone looked at him.

Sam chuckled happily and wrapped an arm around his brother.

“Come on, I know a place around the corner that sells good beer, and their nachos aren’t terrible either. Maybe we could all share a plate, something to hold us over until dinner.”

§§§§§

The restaurant was nice. The lighting was subdued but not too dark that you couldn’t see what you were eating. The music was played at a level that it was still easy to carry on a conversation without having to yell or practically lean into each other’s dinner to hear what anyone was saying. The food was reasonably priced but the serving sizes were appropriate. Being a Saturday night the place was quite busy but they were lucky enough to be seated at a table nestled in a quiet corner.

“This is a nice place Sam.” Castiel observed after their server finished setting down their meals.

“Yeah, I like it. I come here a lot for business dinners.” Sam replied.

“Is that how we scored this primo spot?” Dean asked. The restaurant was on the 17th floor and Dean had deliberately sat with his back to the window so he wouldn’t have to deal with the outside view.

“Might be.” Sam shrugged as he cut into his grilled whiting.

“Is there any where else that dropping your name might get me preferential treatment?” Gabe asked.

“Not that I can think of right now.” Sam replied giving his new omega a small smile.

There had been been some small talk at the other bar between the group. A few getting-to-know-you kind of questions. Over beer, whiskey and nachos, Dean had shared a few stories about Sams childhood, while Cas shared a few about Gabe. At first they were a bit standoffish towards each other. Keeping to their own personal space, but as the afternoon wore on and the laughter, and embarrassment, increased they began to relax within each other’s company. There were sneaky glances, occasionally one would catch the other looking their way and hold each other’s eyes for a moment before one, usually Gabriel, would break the gaze and look away. The rate ofcasual touches went up, a shoulder nudge here, a quick pat on the knee there, and at one point Sam leaned back on the lounge and slung his arm across the backseat, his fingertips grazing Gabriel’s shoulders, as the alpha laughed at Deans retelling of one of their childhood exploits. By the time they headed to the restaurant, they were all genuinely smiling and Sam even placed his hand on Gabriel’s back as he allowed him to enter the elevator before him, going so far as to help the omega remove his jacket and holding Gabes chair for him when they arrived at their table.

“So where did you guys go after your wedding?” Gabe asked his brother.

Cas thought back to the gas station sandwich and bottled water he had bought Dean on the long trip home and inwardly cringed.

“Oh, well, we didn’t go anywhere.” Cas said, a small hint of regret and sadness coloring his scent, as he stabbed his fork into his salad and moved it around his plate.

“Really?” Gabe asked, looking at his brother.

“No, because, you know, it was a long drive back to Cas’ house and I was kinda tired and stressed out. Was a bit of a mess back then.” Dean said hurriedly. “But Cas took me on a kick ass date for our one month anniversary.”

“Dean, you really don’t have too...” Cas began.

“No, no, really! It was so cool. We got a ton of burgers and fries and stuff, and then Cas took us up to a lookout and we ate them on a blanket, kinda like a picnic, and we listened to music and then we...” Dean paused for a moment. “Just sat and looked out over the city.” He finished carefully.

“I had planned to take him out to a nice restaurant but it was a bit upscale for our liking, so...” Cas explained with an awkward shrug when he saw Sam and Gabe staring at them.

“No, I get it.” Sam said. “A picnic under the stars, sounds perfect.”

Sam gave them both a warm smile. He harbored no bad feelings toward Cas. The scent around Dean was so filled with happiness while he told his story, that any slips or missteps Cas made at the beginning were forgiven just by the fact he was taking such good care of Sams big brother. Sam only hoped that he could make Gabriel just as happy during their short time together.

“It was.” Dean said softly, taking hold of Castiel hand and gazing at him lovingly. “It was perfect.”


	5. Dotting the I’s, Crossing the T’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding ceremony, done and dusted, now it’s time for Sam and Gabriel to consummate the marriage and complete the rouse.

“Okay, so this is it.” Sam said as he led Gabriel into his apartment, dropping the bag at the door.

He threw his keys into a bowl on the sideboard by the door and switched the lights on allowing Gabriel to survey his new ‘home’.

Gabriel followed Sam into the room and looked around. The room was dominated by a wall of floor to ceiling windows that gave the occupants a breathtaking view of the city nightscape. There was a low ledge that ran across the bottom of the windows that only broke where a set of French doors led out to the balcony. The ledge was covered in random stacks of hard cover and paperback novels. In front of the windows to Gabriel’s right was a long, black leather sofa with shiny chrome frame. Two matching armchairs were positioned opposite, separated by a dark, smoked glass coffee table. A gigantic television was hung on the wall above a sleek fireplace.

“I guess you can take that off now.” Sam said gesturing to the collar around Gabriel’s neck.

“Oh right.” Gabe said, reaching back to unfasten the thin strip of leather. He held it in his hand and looked at Sam.

“Um, I guess just leave it beside the bowl for now?”

Gabriel nodded and dropped his collar on the side table.

“So, um, if you’re hungry or thirsty the kitchens to the left.” Sam said pulling Gabes attention in the direction Sam pointed.

“ _Oh! My! God!_ ” Gabriel exclaimed.

There stood the most exquisite state-of-the-art kitchen. Gleaming white marble counter and top of the line appliances. There was also an amazing commercial grade coffee maker, which Gabe just knew he was going to become best friends with.

“This is amazing!” Gabe said as he ran his hands over the surfaces and opened cupboards.

“So, you cook?” Sam asked, following the... _his_... omega into the kitchen space as he loosened his tie.

“Yeah, I love it. I’m actually quite good at it.” He answered, suddenly a little shy about the fact he would now be cooking for his very own Alpha.

“Okay, great. I, ah, don’t really like to eat a lot of fried or fatty foods but you can pretty much make whatever you want. I’ve set up an account for food and stuff. The card should be here in a week or so but I’ll leave some cash for you so you can shop and get whatever you need.” Sam said.

“Awesome.” Gabe turned to face Sam with a pleased grin on his face. “I’ll make you anything you want as long as I get to play in this.”

Sam smiled and nodded.

“There’s a dining area just over here.” Sam said, awkwardly continuing the tour.

Gabriel followed Sam to inspect the dining table. A long rectangle of dark smoked glass, matching the coffee table, ten high backed chairs placed around it. The only thing that adorned the large expanse of glass was an oblong wooden place mat with a bowl of fresh fruit and two crystal candle sticks, both with unburnt candles. Much like the rest of the furniture it was sleek and shiny and cold.

“This is nice. Do you entertain much?” Gabriel asked, mentally preparing menus for future dinner parties.

“Ah, no not really. I only put this here cause it was such a big empty space and it matched the coffee table.” Sam admitted with a slightly embarrassed shrug. 

“Well maybe we could have Cas and Dean around one day?” Gabriel suggested hopefully, suddenly becoming all too aware of the singular, lonely life Sam Winchester lived.

“Sure. We could do that.” Sam answered unconvincingly. 

“That would be nice. It’s a shame to waste this.” Gabe said, pointing to the table.

They were silent for a moment until Sam finally stepped away and walked to the door, picking up Gabe's bag.

“Bathroom and bedrooms are this way.” He said as he walked across the room. “I only have the one bedroom available at the moment so you’ll have to sleep in my bed for now. I’ll start looking for a more suitable apartment Monday.”

“That’s fine.” Gabe said quietly. He found Sam attractive so it wouldn’t be a hardship sharing his bed.

“That would normally be the spare bedroom, but I’m using it as an office.” Sam said pointing to a closed door on his left. “Please don’t go in there. I have sensitive documents in there.”

“Okay, I can live with that.” It was the first rule Sam had imposed so Gabe would be happy to abide by the request.

“Bathroom and laundry in there.” Sam gestured to a couple of doors on the opposite side of the passage. “And this is the master.”

§§§§§

Taking a deep breath Sam opened the door to his bedroom. Gabriel followed him through the door. The room was not what he was expecting. In direct contrast to the cold, sterility of the living area this room was actually quite warm and welcoming.

Again, floor to ceiling windows opened out to the city. The room was painted a soft white with a light grey feature wall. A large king size bed of dark wood sat against this wall with matching side tables. A soft linen quilt of a light beige covered the bed with two pillows matching the sheets and two pillows matching the quilt. At least it will save him sometime by not having to put a million useless pillows back in place every morning. Apart from matching lamps the only items adorning the side tables were a well read paperback and a small framed picture. Gabriel moved to look at the photo.

“It’s me and Dean when we were younger. Dad took it before...well, before.” Sam said sadly.

Gabriel had been reaching to lift the frame but withdrew his hand, not wanting to risk anything happening to Sams picture in the unlikely event he dropped it. Just from the sound of Sams voice he could tell he cherished it. In fact now that he thought about it, he hadn’t noticed that many pictures or nick knacks about the apartment, only a few small framed pictures on the side table and a few pieces of art on the walls. 

“So, the wardrobes through here. There’s some space on the railing and a couple of empty drawers for you. En-suites through the wardrobe. If you want to take a shower, there’s fresh towels in the cupboard.” Sam said, not moving from his spot by the door.

“Are you going to join me?” Gabriel teased with a waggle of his eyebrows as he walked slowly back toward his alpha.

Sam gave an embarrassed cough and looked at his feet.

“No. I’ve got to make some calls and send our paperwork through to be filed.” He said.

“Okay, maybe next time.” Gabe said as he bent and retrieved his bag.

Sam watched as Gabriel walked into the en-suite before backing out of the room and seeking sanctuary in his office. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hide out too long and twenty minutes, and two stiff whiskeys, later he walked back into his, no their, room. Gabriel was still in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

“Did you find some space for your stuff?” Sam asked.

“Yep.” Gabe said after spitting the toothpaste into the sink. “Don’t have much with me so I’ll go dump it in a drawer now.”

Sam just nodded and lingered awkwardly until Gabriel finished up and left the room. Once he was alone he removed his suit pants, having left the jacket and tie hanging over the back of his office chair, and hung them on a hanger. The rest of his clothing went into a hamper. After turning the shower on and setting it to his perfect temperature, Sam stepped under the water, allowing the warm water to soothe his tense muscles and wash away some of the stress of the day.

Knowing he couldn’t delay much longer he stepped out and dried off. He pulled on a pair of blue and white striped cotton pyjama pants and took a deep breath. When he walked into the bedroomGabriel was in the process of folding the quilt back. Sam had seen his empty bag in the wardrobe and assumed Gabriel had unpacked while he had been showering.

“All set?” He asked.

“Yep. I found all the empty spots. I’m all good.”

He turned to look at Sam who was lingering in the door way and his breath caught at the sight of his new alpha. He’d already considered Sam attractive but now, lit by just the soft light from the bedside lamps, standing in just a pair of low slung pj pants with his muscled torso on show, he was absolutely gorgeous. He was definitely going to have to send his brother a gift for agreeing to this pairing, even as temporary as it may be.

“Here, put this down.” Sam said handing a towel to Gabriel.

“What’s this for?” Gabe asked confused.

“Well I don’t know about you but I _really_ don’t want to lie in a wet patch while we’re tied and I’m too tired to change sheets at this time of night.” Sam said as he walked to his bedside table and dropped a clean wash cloth on it.

“Makes sense.” Gabriel admitted as he placed the towel on the bed.

“So, um...” Sam began, drawing the omegas attention.

Gabriel looked over and saw Sam holding a small tube of lube and a condom.

“You’re not going to need that. I haven’t had a heat in years, well, almost ever and I got tested just recently, so I’m happy to report I’m clean as a whistle.” Gabe said.

“Right.” Sam said, dropping the small foil packet back in his drawer. “So I..ah...guess I should get you prepped.”

“Oh, you’re such a smooth talker. “ Gabe teased the sculpted Alpha. He could already feel slick pooling between his butt cheeks. “You don’t need to worry about me, I’m all good to go.” 

Gabe gave Sam another of those infuriatingly adorable eyebrow waggles as he removed his pants and lay on the bed.

“Right, I just want to be sure.”

He dropped the lube on the bedside table and turned off one of the lamps before removing his own pajama pants.

Gabriel gasped as he got his first look at his alpha naked. Even not erect he had some pretty impressive equipment hanging between his legs. Gabriel was not sure he would even be able to take it all, though he was damned determined to try.

“Well, actually.” He gulped. “On second thoughts, better to be safe than sorry.”

Sam gave a tight smile and picked up the lube then knelt on the bed. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbed them together, warming the gel. Placing a hand on Gabriel’s leg he moved towards him and for the first time all day his scent gave the smallest hint of nervousness.

“You plan on impaling me on that tree trunk without even giving me a kiss?” Gabe asked trying to lighten the mood.

“Right, Sorry.” Sam huffed out.

He leaned forward and placed his lips on Gabriel’s. It was their first kiss since the ceremony earlier that day. It was soft and cautious. He deepened the kiss slightly and the omega hummed in response to the alphas attention. After a few minutes kissing Gabriel broke away. 

“I’m good to go whenever you are.” He said flicking his eyes to Sams lubed up hand resting on his leg.

“Yeah, Sorry.” Sam gave him a timid smile. ‘ _Why the fuck was he acting like this?’_ Sam thought to himself. He never had a problem with nerves with any other random partner. ‘ _Oh yeah, this wasn’t a random partner, this was his goddamn mate!’_

Gabriel moved to recapture his alphas lips as Sam gently pressed one finger into his hole. Gabe gave a small grunt at the intrusion and Sam pulled back to check him.

“It’s fine Sam.” He said, stroking his arm. “You want me too?” 

Gabe looked down at Sams semi hard penis. Sam nodded as he inserted a second finger into the omega. Gabe picked up the lube and squeezed a small amount into the palm of his hand and wrapped it around Sams manhood. They were soon working in unison, following the same rhythm. Sams breath began to quicken, his scent of warm leather and whiskey filled the air, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he slipped a third, then forth finger into his omega, stretching him for his own now fully erect cock.

“I don’t know about you but I’m pretty sure I’m ready now.” Gabriel panted out. 

Sam nodded and slowly dragged his fingers out, hearing the omega groan at the loss. He was shocked when his cock twitched at the sound. This was the part of the day Sam had been dreading. To make their ‘ _marriage_ ’ believable he knew he would have to claim Gabriel and to do that he’d have to knot the omega or the marks wouldn’t last, giving the whole scam away but now he had Gabriel in his bed, working him open while Gabe continued to stroke his cock, it turned out it wasn’t the chore he thought it would be. Sam wiped his fingers on the towel then nudged Gabriel, indicating he wanted him to roll onto his stomach, moving aside to give him space to maneuver. Gabe immediately moved onto his hands and knees and presented for the alpha.

Sam sat back on his heels and looked at the omega before him. As much as Gabriel had lead a life devoid of traditional omega behaviors, he held perfect form. He reached out and stroked one large hand along the omegas back and down his buttock.

“Sam are we doing this or not?” Gabriel asked with an impatient wiggle of his butt.

“Yeah...yeah we are.” Sam replied, his voice deep and husky and his scent heavy with desire.

“Awesome!” Gabriel said as Sam positioned himself behind him. 

Sam guided his erection to Gabe’s entrance and began to slowly push in.

“You don’t need to be so gentle big boy, this ain’t my first time, you can use me as you want, just don’t break my hip. Remember, I am older than you.” The omega joked, finishing on a small grunt as Sam pushed past his rim.

“Shh, you talk to much.” Sam said through clenched teeth.

Sam continued to push in, the journey eased by lube and the omegas sweet slick, eliciting groans and moans from Gabriel, until he was entirely seated inside him. Wanting to give his partner time to adjust to his size, Sam was panting with the effort of not moving, normally being quite an aggressive lover. It was one of the reasons he didn’t bother with long term relationships. Love em and leave em, wham, bam, thank you ma’am, was his usual modus operandi, but Gabriel was his husband now, albeit for convenience only, and he wanted to treat the omega with a bit more care.

“You good?” He asked, stroking a hand down Gabe’s thigh.

He could feel the omega shaking beneath him even as he nodded his head and gave a breathy ‘yes’.

Sam withdrew slowly almost entirely. He slid back in before almost pulling out again. Grasping Gabriel’s hips he increased his speed, groaning as he pounded into the other man. He could feel the tell tale tension building deep with in him as he sped, surprisingly fast, towards completion. He leaned over his omegas back changing angles and hitting Gabe’s prostate with every thrust, drawing the most filthy sounds from him. Reaching around, he grasped Gabriels cock, which was by now leaking copious amounts of pre-come and began jerking him off. He nuzzled at Gabriel’s neck taking in the scent of fresh baked cookies and peppermint.

“Oh God, alpha!” Gabriel cried as Sams hot breath brushed across his skin.

Thrusting into Sams fist then back onto his cock, Gabriel was lost in bliss. The pleasure was building at a rapid rate as Sam increased the pressure on his dick and seemed to go impossibly deeper into his ass. He could feel the alphas knot growing, catching on his rim with every pass. His head hung low as he released a low and long moan, which only urged the alpha currently occupying his body on. Teeth began grazing along his shoulder and Gabriel felt a distant pang of regret as he knew he would soon feel the sting of a mating claim, but he was too lost in the pleasure to care right at that moment.

Sam could feel the omega... _his omega_... quivering and begin to tighten around him. He began moving faster, pressing deeper as he nipped the flesh along Gabriel’s neck and shoulder. Suddenly Gabriel gave a shudder and deep cry, thick wetness slipping through Sams fingers as his rim snapped down around his alphas knot, catching him tightly as he came. Sam clamped his teeth tightly down into the omegas skin and fell over the edge right along with him, emptying himself deep into the other mans body.

Sam could taste the blood and sweat as his omega gave another desperate jerk and came again as the claim was made...and just like that they were tied together, not just physically but in every sense of the law.

Sam slowly worked Gabriel through the aftershocks of his orgasm while Gabriel’s ass milked Sam dry. After a few minutes they were both panting and shaking from the exertion so Sam pulled Gabriel gently and maneuvered them until they could lay on their sides while they waited for Sams knot to deflate. Reaching behind him Sam picked up the cloth from the side table and placed it under Gabriel, between his neck and Sams arm, to try to stop the bleeding. He then reached across and carefully snagged the towel that was beneath them and using a clean section he carefully cleaned Gabriel’s penis.

“Hmmm. Thanks.” The omega mumbled as he snuggled back against Sams chest. 

Seems he’s a bit of a cuddler, who knew. Sam poked him as he felt Gabriel go slack and his breath begun to even out.

“Hey, hey!” He called as he shook the other man. “Don’t go to sleep. You’ve still got to do me.”

“Sorry buddy, I’m old, can only do once a night.” Gabriel murmured back.

“No!” Sam said frustrated. “My bite. You’ve got to give me my bite.”

“Sure first thing in the morning. With eggs and coffee.” 

Sam gave the omega a mighty shake.

“Gabriel, you have to do it now! Tomorrow won’t work. Wake up!” He ordered.

The deep timber of the alphas voice snapped Gabriel from his almost sleep.

“Sorry alpha, you’re right. It’s just been a big day, you know.” He apologized.

“Yeah I get it.” Sam said with a sigh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go all demanding on you but I have a feeling your family aren’t going to take this lying down and if we are going to have a fight on our hands to save you from them, that means everything on our side has to be perfect.”

“Yep, gotcha.” Gabriel said, all sleepiness fleeing with the mention of his family. “Hey Sam?”

“Yeah Gabriel?”

“Thanks, you know. Not just for taking on the case but for everything. I don’t know many alphas who would willingly take on an omega they didn’t want just to help them.”

“It’s not a big deal. This stuff happens every day when the system matches the ‘stray’ omegas with single alphas. It’s kinda the same.” Sam said, a hint of distaste rising in his scent when he mentioned the system.

“No its not even close. What the system does, that’s done by law, by force. You’re doing this just because you’re a good person.”

“No. I’m actually not. But my brother asked me to help his alpha and from what I’ve seen Cas has been really good for Dean. He’s helped him work through the after effects of some terrible trauma that only happened because I abandoned him. I didn’t want to risk that for you. I can’t let anyone else suffer because I’ve turned my back on them.”

Gabriel could smell the sadness and regret that pervaded Sams scent. He patted the arm that was currently draped over his waist.

“Well what ever you think. You have saved me from a terrible fate and I’ll always be grateful for that. I know Cassie and Dean are too.”

He heard Sam sniff behind him then move a little.

“I think I’m down enough to pull out now.” He said, changing the subject abruptly. “You ready?”

Gabriel nodded then braced himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled as Sam withdrew from his body. He felt the slight tug and burn as Sam pulled out then the immediate loss of contact as the alpha moved away. Grabbing the towel Gabriel moved it under him so he could sit up and not mess the sheets. He faced Sam who was sitting on the far side of the bed, wiping himself down with another clean cloth. The alpha finally looked at him with hesitant eyes.

“It’s almost a shame to mess up that beautiful skin of yours.” He joked, grateful when it drew a small smile from the younger man.

“Okay.” Sam said exhaling a deep breath. “Any where you want.”

He pulled his hair back from his neck and tilted his head, exposing a glorious expanse of dark toned flesh.

“Can I... can I do it here?” Gabriel asked slipping his fingertips over Sams shoulder and pressing on the flesh just below, closer to his shoulder blade.

“But no one will see it.” Sam said.

Gabriel shrugged.

“Like I said, it’s a shame to mess up your skin, besides, I’ll know it’s there and it won’t hamper you when you try to pick some one else up.”

“Gabriel, your mark is visible to everyone so mine should be too.” Sam said. “I’m not worried about it. You shouldn’t be either.”

“Yeah but I’m an omega, doesn’t matter what I think.” Gabriel said and for the first time his golden eyes lost their playful spark.

“Do it here.” Sam said pointing to a soft fleshy spot on his shoulder. “You can set it toward the back if you want, but this is where I want it.”

“Okay.” Gabriel sighed. “Turn around so I can get to it.”

Sam moved around so Gabriel was behind him. The omega placed his teeth on Sams shoulder.

“Here okay?” He asked.

Sam huffed a laugh.

“Yeah, there’s fine.”

“Okay here goes. Sorry.” Gabriel mumbled around Sams flesh then bit down hard.

Sam flinched and hissed as Gabe’s teeth broke the skin. He could feel the bite was deep so it should leave a good impression. He felt Gabriel’s tongue run across it then the pressure of a cloth being held to the wound. Sam placed his hand over Gabriel’s. 

“Let me see it.” He said.

Gabriel removed his hand so Sam could lift the cloth.

“I like it.” Sam said pulling his shoulder forward so he could view the bite. “I like where you put it. I can see it without looking in the mirror.”

Sam turned around on the bed and smiled at his omega.

“Do you want to shower again?” He asked.

“Nah, I’m beat. Is it okay if I just go to sleep?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Sam said. “Welcome home, _Mr. Winchester_.”

“Thanks... _Alpha_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, the mating and claim is done.  
> Sam was a little shy and hesitant in this chapter, which is opposite of how I’m trying to write him in the story overall, but we can just put it down to the fact, this isn’t one of his random hookups. Gabriel is going to be with him for a while and they now need to get used to living together.
> 
> Remember...reviews feed the fire!
> 
> Dark, out!


	6. The Morning After the Night Before

Gabe was alone when he woke up the next morning. He stretched and was surprised to realise he had slept surprisingly well, despite being in a strange bed. These last few weeks had been very stressful and he had hardly slept at all. Putting his good nights sleep down to finally being safe from his family, and also the amazing sex they had the previous night, Gabriel climbed from the bed and slipped on his discarded pajama pants. Looking around he could see Sam had already picked up the dirty towels and washcloths and suspected he had put them in the hamper.

Feeling slightly grimy from the previous nights activities, Gabe decided a shower was the first thing on the agenda before he went in search of Sam. Under the warm water the omega took stock of his physical feelings, the emotional ones can wait. After pouring a generous amount of Sams amazing smelling body wash into his hands he began to lather himself up. First he carefully cleaned his mating mark, his fingers lingering to trace the raised wound left behind. The flesh was a little tender but that was to be expected. He quickly washed his arms and torso, relishing in the loose, relaxed feeling of his muscles and bones as be bent to clean his legs. Gabe just put that down to the after affects of having great sex, and, despite the circumstances, last night was _really_ great sex! 

The omega was idly hoping that there would be more on offer as he soaped up his genitals and cleaned them thoroughly. He knew Sam had only agreed to this marriage to keep his family from using him to get the money from his fathers reunion clause but as Gabe slipped his hand around to clean his ass crack and gently ran his finger over his lightly throbbing hole, he really hoped Sam would be the kind of alpha who would diligently take care of his ‘ _husbandly_ _duties_ ’. He was still slightly open and only mildly sore as he slipped one finger just inside himself remembering how perfectly Sam filled him up. With a sigh he withdrew and finished cleaning himself. He was too old to get caught up in romantic fantasies. This was a marriage of convenience, a business arrangement, if you will. Once again he was just a chattel married off to a strange alpha, except this time for the _inconvenience_ of his money grubbing, omega hating family. Gabe smiled at that, and at least this time he had an actual alpha to take care of, and to take care of him. No more lonely nights for him, even if they are just sitting on the couch watching television.

Dried and dressed, Gabriel padded across the tiled floor to the kitchen. He had knocked on Sams office door and called to him but after no answer came, the omega deduced his alpha must be out of the apartment. During their short ‘get to know you’ session at the bar, Sam had told Gabriel that he ran most mornings, so Gabe figured that was where his alpha must be. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Inside he found it well stocked, surprising Gabe as Sam had been out of town all week and he wondered where he found the time to go shopping. The contents were fresh and healthy and Gabriel remembered Sam saying he wasn’t a fan of fried, greasy foods so he pulled out some ingredients and set about making Sam an omelette with feta, spinach and oven roasted vine tomatoes. He was just setting the finished food in the oven to keep warm when he heard the key in the lock. Quickly wiping his hands clean he ran to the door and knelt just in time for Sam to enter.

§§§§§

Sam slipped quietly from the bed. Gabriel was sprawled across his side, face smooshed into his pillow, mouth open and drooling slightly. The omega was still snoring quietly when Sam left the room, dressed in a tank top and running shorts, carrying his shoes. He perched on the arm of a chair and pulled his sneakers on and after grabbing his phone and keys quietly left the apartment.

Music filled his ears and his new mating bite throbbed with each footfall as he ran along his regular route. He felt loose limbed and relaxed as he found his groove and pushed his long legs to eat up the pavement. Finally he gave way to the thoughts that were pushing in on him. He would have to take time today to have a proper talk with Gabriel about what he expected...and didn’t. The ring on his left hand weighed heavily and tingled annoyingly with the sensation of being something new, something he would have to get used to, for the time being. A constant reminder of what he had signed up for, even though he knew this marriage was an arrangement and had an expiry date, after which they would be free to go their separate ways, no hard feelings.

Now alone with his thoughts, Sam worried about their compatibility. The omega had seemed subdued and quiet during the ceremony, but slowly came out of his shell during the pre-dinner drinks and then when they got back to the apartment, he certainly wasn’t holding back his enthusiasm over the top of the line kitchen in the apartment and when it came time to mate and make their claim? Well...although Sam noticed the slightest hint of nerves within Gabriel’s scent, he definitely didn’t show it. In fact he was quite enthusiastic. Sam was at least grateful that they seemed compatible in the bedroom although he did have concerns over Gabriel’s expectations of the alpha in that department. While Sam wouldn’t say ‘ _no_ ’ to a repeat of the previous night, he just didn’t want to get used to using the omega for his pleasure as it might become a difficult habit to break. He added the topic to his list of thing to discuss.

With his thoughts finally settled, Sam turned back towards his building. He gave the desk clerk a wave as he passed on his way to the elevators, using the time traveling up to the 27th floor to stretch his limbs. The doors opened and he stepped out and turned right, pulling his key out of the small zippered pocket on the back of his shorts.

Swinging the door open, Sam almost stumbled right over Gabe who was kneeling just inside. The alpha only stayed upright by gripping the door and handle tightly.

“What the hell?” He exclaimed as he righted himself.

“I’m welcoming you home.” Gabriel said from his position on the floor. He was flicking his eyes back and forth from the door to his spot as if judging the distance, before shuffling back about a foot.

“Okay, well, you don’t need to do that.” Sam replied as he bent down and took the omega under his arms to help him up.

“But that’s what omegas are supposed to do, isn’t it?” Gabriel asked confused.

“It is, but even if this were a traditional marriage, I wouldn’t ask or expect you to do that. Got it?” Sam explained.

“Okay, got it.” The omega confirmed. “So I thought you might be hungry after your run so I made you some breakfast.”

“Oh, that’s...that’s really thoughtful of you. I just usually have a protein shake, but thanks.” Sam said with a smile. “Do I have time for a shower first?”

Gabriel looked over his new, sweaty alpha.

“Yeah, I think that might be best.”

§§§§§

Showered and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, Sam was sitting at the dining table, in the seat closest to the kitchen with his back to the lounge room reading the paper when Gabriel placed his breakfast in front of him. Putting a knife and fork down beside the plate.

“Thanks Gabriel.” Sam muttered, not looking away from the page as he picked up the fork.

Using the side of the utensil to cut away a piece of the omelette, he scooped it up and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

“Wow, this is really goo... What are you doing down there?” He asked frowning when he noticed the omega kneeling beside his chair.

“Well, I know I didn’t go to a training center but I _do_ know this is what omegas are supposed to do.”

“What?”

“Kneel. I’m supposed to kneel and wait for you to feed me.” Gabriel explain slowly as if to a child.

“I know that’s...but I just...” Sam gave up with a sigh, rubbing his hands down his face, the slightest scent of irritation pervading the air. He stood and walked over to the kitchen and came back with a plate and fork, placing it down on the table, at the end, katty corner to his own seat. He reached down and grabbed Gabriel under his arms helping him to his feet, just like he had after finding the omega kneeling by the door, and deposited him in the chair. The alpha then cut his omelette in half and slid a portion onto Gabriel’s plate. Sitting back down he picked up Gabes fork and cut a small corner off the omelette, stabbing it with the fork and holding it out to his mate. Gabriel looked between the food hovering in front of him and his alpha confused. Sam just gave the utensil a little shake and raised his eyebrow. Gabe hesitated for a moment then leaned forward and opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the warm metal of the fork before leaning back, using his teeth to drag the food with him.

“There now, I’ve fed you. You have behaved like a well trained omega.” Sam said exasperated. “Alright, well, I guess there’s no time like the present to talk about our situation.”

He held the fork out to the omega.

“Oh great, ‘ _the_ _talk_ ’.” Gabriel mumbled as he took the utensil. “Sorry, carry on alpha.”

“First things first, I don’t expect you to address me by my designation. My name’s Sam, feel free to use it. Secondly, I don’t expect you to kneel for me. You don’t need to be waiting by the door and I certainly don’t expect you to wait for me to feed you.”

“You don’t?”

“Did I make you kneel last night at the restaurant? Did I feed you then?” Sam asked gently.

“No, no you didn’t.”

“Right, so no kneeling. It’s notsomething I agree with, this whole forced submission thing.”

“Okay, but what about when I blow you?” Gabe asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

“Okay, we’re going straight there.” Sam said rubbing his forehead with the heel of his left hand. “I know we’re married and mated but as far as this whole arrangement goes, you’re free to see who ever you want to. I just ask that you be discreet when you meet up. I’d prefer if you didn’t bring anyone back to the apartment and don’t do anything that might embarrass me or jeopardize my career. And I, for my part, will do the same.”

“Do you...do you have another partner?” Gabe asked, suddenly that little fact seemed important.

“No. I haven’t had a...partner for a very long time.” Sam said and for only the second time that morning Gabe was able to detect his scent, this time, if Gabe had to guess, Sams usual warm whiskey and leather scent was covered briefly by the bitter tang of grief. Sam cleared his throat and continued to talk. “I want you to consider this apartment your home. You aren’t a prisoner here and you can come and go as you please, except, you know, stay out of my office.”

“Sensitive files, I remember.” Gabriel said. Sam gave a small nod.

“I have a key and a fob for you so you won’t have any problem getting back in if you do go out. Just keep me informed where you are going. Your family is still out there and well, I will worry about you.”

Gabriel gave Sam a hesitant smile which the alpha returned. They both took another mouthful of their cooling breakfast.

“You know, this is really good.” Sam said.

“Thanks, I like to cook. I was surprised how well your fridge was stocked, considering you’ve been gone all week.”

“Yeah, I have a lady come in and clean twice a week. I asked her to get some stuff for me when she was in on Friday.” Sam explained.

“Well, I guess you can cancel her now.” Gabe said taking a roasted tomato from Sams plate and popping it in his mouth.

“Why?”

“Because you’ve got me now. I can do it.”

“Gabriel, I don’t expect you to take over all the chores here. I didn’t bring you here to be a servant.”

“I know, but it’s omega nature to want to take care of their alpha and I’m gonna need something to do with my self while I’m here. I’ve held down a full time job for years so I’m used to keeping busy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, besides how much mess can you make?”

“Might want to ask Dean about that one.” Sam joked. “Alright, I’ll call the service and cancel. I’ll also contact a realtor about finding a bigger apartment so you can have your own room.”

“Right, that’s good because, you know, you snore.” Gabriel joked, trying to ignore the way his chest tightened slightly. Even after only one night, he knew sleeping next to the tall alpha was just about his favorite place to be.

“I don’t snore!” Sam gasped indignantly.

“Okay, I’ll ask Dean about that too.” Gabriel said, quirking an eyebrow at his alpha.

“Yeah, you do that.” Sam mumbled into his coffee.

Gabriel chuckled before going quiet. Sam looked at him.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, um, it’s just that this is a big adjustment. I had to leave in such a hurry, I had to leave everything behind. My clothes, my car...my friends. I was able to go out and buy a few things but I didn’t want to use my account too much in case mother was tracking me. Luckily my old boss agreed to wire me my last weeks wages, so I was able to get some of what I needed.”

“I get it. This is a huge upheaval, for both of us, but you’ll get through it. You have Castiel close by, and your friends are welcome to visit, anytime.” Sam said placing one of his large, warm hands over one of Gabes. “Actually, on the subject of your inheritance.”

Gabe looked up at the alpha, suspicion in his champagne eyes.

“I want to place it in a trust account, just until the clause expires. You’re going to need something to live off after this is over. I know someone I trust to take care of it and they can organize it so you get a payment every week or so.”

“Like an allowance?” Gabe asked.

“Yeah, I guess, like an allowance.” Sam chuckled.

“Hmmm, I suppose that makes sense, but what about living here? Shouldn’t I pay you something for letting me stay here?”

“No, don’t worry about it. I’m your alpha now and despite the circumstances, it’s expected that I take care of that stuff. Besides, I doubt my expenses will go up that much and with the money I’ll save by not paying the cleaning service, let’s call it even.”

“Sounds fair. Now just one more thing?”

“What is it?”

“Circling back to the sex thing. I know you said that we could see other people, but does that mean we’re _never_ gonna have sex again?” Gabe asked.

“You said you don’t have heats and I’m on suppressants, so it’s not like there’s a biological need for us to mate, I mean, I wouldn’t say _never_ , but I’d rather we didn’t become dependent on each other like that. It will make it easier later on.”

“Right, I see your point, but you didn’t say never!” Gabriel said, pointing his fork at the alpha.

Sam huffed a laugh and shook his head. He was regretting this already.


	7. Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

The first week went by smoothly enough. If anyone at Sams office noticed the thick black band now circling the finger on his left hand, few mentioned it. There were a _few_ congratulations from his boss and a couple of his coworkers, but mostly it was business as usual.

He had attempted to keep his routine, slipping quietly from the bed he now shared with Gabriel and leaving the apartment to run his usual route, soaking in the quiet solitude of the city during those early morning hours. He would return to the apartment, usually to find Gabriel, still dressed in his pajamas, bed hair spiking crazily in all directions, moving about the kitchen preparing breakfast. By Thursday he had convinced the omega that a protein smoothie was all that was necessary.

“If you keep feeding me like this I’m gonna have to run 15 miles a day!” He’d joked.

Sams work hours were the only thing he changed. He had never thought too much about staying at the office until the place had emptied out, sometimes surprising himself when he glanced at the clock and found it was already 10pm, but he had an omega to think about now. Leaving Gabriel on his own for twelve to fifteen hours a day was just cruel. Especially when Sam could already tell the omega thrived on company. Keeping that in mind, Sam made an effort to be home by six each night, seven at the latest.

When Gabriel had told him he was a pretty good cook, he wasn’t lying. Sam would return home each night to find his omega had prepared them a delicious meal to share. Each night there was a different style of salad paired with a perfectly crisped skin fillet of salmon, grilled breast of chicken or perfectly rare steak. They would eat and chat about their day. Mostly Sam would talk as Gabriel hadn’t left the apartment yet, although he did get really good run downs of that days Dr Phil episodes. If Sam still had cases to go over, he would leave Gabriel watching a movie and work in his office.

“So I have made an appointment with a realtor to go look at apartments tomorrow.” Sam said Friday night, as they sat down to another of Gabe's amazing dishes. Tonight’s offering was a pork stir fry.

“Oh, cool.” Gabriel replied, moving the vegetables around in his bowl. “So, what time will you be leaving?”

“We have to meet her at ten.”

“You’re taking me with you?” The omega asked, looking at his alpha surprised.

“Of course Gabriel. You’ll be living there too, so it’s only fair you get a say in the place.”

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Gabe answered. “Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a lot of work to do tonight?”

Sam looked at the omega.

“No, not really, why?”

“I just thought maybe, you know, if you want too, we could, maybe, watch a movie together?” Gabe answered hesitantly, reaching for his soda as a distraction.

Sam watched as the omegas cheeks pinked up under his intense gaze.

“I’d like that.”

§§§§§  
  


The next morning instead of immediately rolling out of bed when his alarm sounded, Sam found himself lingering under the covers, inhaling the warm, fresh baked cookies scent that was uniquely Gabriel. When the alpha finally managed to crawl out, Gabe gave a little whine, mumbling unintelligibly under his breath before reaching up and dragging Sams pillow to his chest. Sam chuckled at the sight and left to dress.

§§§§§

Gabriel woke slowly, becoming aware of the thick scent of alpha in his nose. He snuggled down deeper into that scent until his brain came online and he suddenly pulled away, worried that he had somehow wrapped himself around his alpha in his sleep. Gabriel sagged with relief when he realized he was hugging Sams pillow. Even though Sam usually stayed up working long after Gabriel called it a night, they had been very careful to maintain distance while sharing the bed.

Gabe fluffed the pillow before returning it to its rightful spot then, reluctantly, crawled from the warm bed. He stretched and yawned before shuffling towards the bathroom, scratching his belly as he went. Passing through the walk-in robe he noticed Sams running clothes were missing from the low bench where he leaves them every night ready for the morning.

“Honestly don’t know how he does it.” Gabe mumbled as he made his way to the toilet to relieve himself. “Though I suppose it answered why he doesn’t need sex. No energy for it.”

While it was true that Sam had said not to expect sex, Gabe was secretly hoping that he might cave on that sooner or later, but with Sam always staying up late to work, it’s not like Gabe could even present for him in the hopes of breaking his resolve. Now with them going to look at bigger places, Gabe almost decided to give up on that train of thought.

Figuring it was Saturday and Sam didn’t need to rush off to work, Gabriel decided to shower before making breakfast. He turned on the water then shed his sleep pants and t-shirt, dropping them in the laundry hamper. Adjusting the water, he stepped in and closed his eyes as warm water flowed over him. He grabbed Sams body wash and squeezed a generous amount into his hand then rubbed it over his body, letting the smell of rosemary and mint billow around him.

The omega rubbed his hands over his chest before allowing them to slide down his stomach. He brought his left hand back up his torso and rubbed it over his neck and shoulder while his right hand slipped between his legs, fingertips sliding over his taint and briefly dipping into his crack before coming back to encircle his balls. With his alphas scent filling his nostrils, Gabriel slowly caressed his testicles as his penis began filling. His breaths became short, uneven gasps when he finally wrapped his slicked up hand around his hard cock and began stroking. A week wasn’t a long time for Gabriel to go without sex, but a week sleeping next to the Adonis of alphas and not be able to have him filling his ass, was a lifetime of torture.

Stroking faster, Gabe slapped his free hand against the tiled wall before reaching back and slipping a finger into his hole, following up as soon as possible with a second. He quickly found a rhythm, as he fucked his fist, racing towards completion. The smell of his slick mingled in the steam with the scent of Sams body wash as Gabriel added a third finger, closing his eyes and fantasizing that it was the tall, hazel eyed, brunette alpha opening him up so he could pull him back and shove his...

“Oh fuck!” Gabe cursed as he came, splashing his semen over the white tiles.

He slowly stoked himself through his orgasm before he released his dick and carefully removed his fingers from his ass as he tried to slow his rapid breathing and racing heart. After a few moments when he was sure he had full control of his body again, and was fairly certain his legs weren’t going to give way under him, he washed the slick and cum from his body and cleared away any lingering evidence of his solo session.

§§§§§

“Good morning, my provider of life giving elixir.” Gabe greeted the coffee machine.

He was halfway through brewing a cup when he noticed a note on the counter. He finished making his coffee then, taking his first almost orgasmic sip, he dragged the slip of paper over to him and read the message.

‘ _Don’t worry about breakfast. I’ve got it covered._

_:)’_

Gabriel had just finished reading the note, chuckling at the old school smiley face at the bottom, when the door opened and Sam walked in.

“Morning. Oh, good. You got my note.” The alpha said as he walked through the door, closing it behind him, dropping his keys in the bowl.

“Yep. Sure did.” Gabe said holding up the piece of paper.

“Awesome, I brought breakfast.” Sam slid a white bakery box onto the counter. Gabe looked at it with interest. “Well, I’m gonna go take a shower. Help yourself.” The alpha said before turning and heading towards the bedroom.

Reluctantly relinquishing his grip on his coffee mug, the omega tugged at the string holding the box closed and flipped the lid. Inside was a selection of fresh danish, bear claws and light, fluffy croissants. Giving a little hum of surprise, Gabriel found a large plate and transferred the treats onto it and placed it on the table. He collected a couple of smaller plates and added them along with two knives, butter and the jar of organic berry jam from the fridge. He had just finished making Sam a coffee, remembering to use the almond milk the alpha preferred, when the man himself appeared, dressed in jeans and a dark button down shirt.

“Mmm, looks great.” Sam said, taking what had now become his seat. “Dig in.”

Sam reached over and grabbed one of the croissants and a fruit covered danish from the platter and dropped them on the plate in front of him.

“Sam?” Gabe asked reaching for a pastry.

“Yeah.” Sam replied around a mouthful of flaky croissant.

“You eat super healthy all the time. This stuff here is all sugar and butter and custard and fat! What gives?”

“I allow myself the occasional treat.” The alpha replied with a shrug. “Besides, I figured you deserved a day off from cooking breakfast and none of this is fried. And try it, it’s delicious!”

Gabriel took one of the fruit danishes and bit into it. He chewed slowly and swallowed as Sam looked on expectantly.

“You’re right.” He said, brushing pastry crumbs from his lips. “These are amazing!”

“See?” Sam broke out into a giant grin. “They cost a bit more than other places but their stuff is so good.” He said as he reached to scoop some of the jam out of the jar to put on his plate. “I’ll take you there for breakfast one day.”

Sam froze, the scoop of jam hovering midair, as soon as he realized what he had said.

“Um, that is, of course, if you want to...go to breakfast. With me, I mean.” He finished hesitantly as he finally deposited his jam safely on the side of his plate.

Gabriel smiled at the slight scent of uncertainty surrounded Sam.

“I’d like that.” He answered softly.

§§§§§

Their current apartment was walking distance to Sams work, which was a bonus as it meant he didn’t have to struggle with rush hour traffic or finding parking spots. The first apartment they looked at wasn’t, which meant that Sam would have to deal with all that. The rent would be comparable to what he was currently paying but Gabriel argued that it wasn’t worth the 45 minute commute each way, plus it was an extra hour in the opposite direction of their brothers. Sam reluctantly agreed with him so they moved on to apartment number two.

The next was a nice apartment with three spacious bedrooms a few blocks away from their current address. Sam seemed to like it and was adamant the extra 10 minute walk wouldn’t be a problem but Gabriel complained loudly about the lack of closet space, ironic really, considering just how few pieces of clothing he owned, and pointed out there was only one bathroom.

“ _One bathroom Sam_!” He had exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

The realtor, Kathy, next took them to a lovely converted warehouse. The top floor apartment consisted of an open plan living area with polished wood floors and a kitchen Gabriel had to contain himself from drooling over. There were three bedrooms, all with large closets, an en-suite off the master and second bathroom off the other two rooms. Large floor to ceiling windows allowed plenty of light in. Gabriel crossed his arms and turned a full circle, surveying the room.

“What do you think?” Sam asked.

“It’s beautiful, but...”

“But?” Sam prompted.

“It’s a fifth floor walk up! _A walk up!_ I’m not as young as I used to be and for the price they want for it, the _least_ they could have done was put in an elevator!”

“Fine.” Sam said, exasperated. “Let’s go look at the next one.”

He motioned with his hands to the door and followed Gabe right out it and down the five flights of stairs.

§§§§§

“So this is the last one I have for you today.” The poor harassed alpha said as they rode the elevator up to the 15th floor. “It has three bedrooms, each with their own en-suite and large built in robes.” She added, giving Gabriel a meaningful look. “It is a little further away from where you are now but there is a park out back, perfect for running and it has these little exercise stations dotted along the track so you can add some weight and resistance training to your morning routine.” She gave Sam a warm look as they stepped from the elevator.

She led them down a short hallway and unlocked the door, stepping aside to let Sam enter, followed by Gabriel who took one look at the kitchen and ...

“Nope!” He declared and spun on his heel and walked out again.

“I’m sorry. Give me a second.” Sam said to Kathy and then hurriedly followed Gabriel out into the hallway. “What’s your issue with this one?” He demanded.

“Did you see that kitchen?” He asked, pointing into the apartment. “I can’t cook in that and where are we going to put Javier?”

“Javier?” Sam asked confused.

“The coffee machine!”

“You named my coffee machine?”

“Yes! And there isn’t nearly enough counter space for him and for me to work our magic!”

“Oh my god Gabriel! It’s like you don’t even _want_ to move!” Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose, the scent of his annoyance swirling around them. “We’re doing this for you. So you can have your own space.” He pointed out.

“Yeah...well...” Gabe said crossing his arms across his chest and grappling for a reasonable excuse. Of course he didn’t want to move! As torturous as it was lying next to Sam each night and not being able to touch him, that was better than not being able to share his bed at all! “I have to live there too and I just want it to be perfect for both of us.”

The way Sam was glaring at him right then worried Gabriel and he wondered if it was too late to renegotiate the warehouse. Five stories wasn’t that much and it’s not like he goes out a lot anyway. He was just about to open his mouth to break the tense silence when Kathy decided to interrupt.

“Alpha Winchester, I’m sorry to disturb your little...discussion? but I do have a lovely three bedroom apartment coming up in your building.”

“Go on.” Sam said flatly, not breaking his glare away from his omega.

“It’s a two story penthouse on the top floor. Large open plan living/dining, state-of-the-art kitchen with built in fridge and freezer, two ovens and six burner cook top and plenty of room for ‘Javier’ I’m sure. One bedroom, a full bath and laundry on the lower level and two bedrooms with large walk in robes and full en-suites on the top level. Cafe style doors open out onto an enclosed terrace that looks out over the city.”

“Sounds perfect, we’ll take it.” Sam announced, challenging Gabriel to argue.

“There’s just one thing.” Kathy said.

“What’s that?” Sam asked, finally looking in her direction.

“It won’t be available for about six months.”

“Six months?”

“Yes.” Kathy replied. “The owners will be returning to Saudi Arabia in the new year and wanted me to look around for some tenants to move in after they leave.”

“Will you be able to wait six months?” Sam snapped at Gabe.

Could he wait? _Psssht_! Hopefully in six months separate bedrooms won’t even be a consideration in Sams mind, so yeah!

“I can wait six months.” Gabe replied.

“I can keep looking in the mean time?” Kathy offered, slightly confused by the dynamic between the alpha and omega before her.

“Thank you Kathy, I’d appreciate that, but could you also please let the owners know we would be willing to rent from them?” Sam asked.

“Of course. I’ll send them yourapplication for consideration as soon as I get back to the office.”

“Great.” Sam offered the realtor a grateful smile before turning to Gabriel. “Happy now?”

“Yes, thank you...alpha.” He replied, folding his hands in front of him and lowering his eyes to the ground in the first sign of respect he had displayed all day.

§§§§§

After their disastrous morning inspecting apartments, the rest of Saturday was a complete bust. When they arrived home Sam had thrown his keys into the bowl then turned around and removed Gabriel’s collar, throwing it next to the keys then disappeared into his office, not emerging until Gabe cautiously knocked on his door to let him know dinner was ready.

Over the meal they tried another get to know you session. It turned out neither of them followed much sport, Sam liked to read while Gabe preferred movies. Unfortunately after their discussion became a heated argument over how bad (Sams opinion) Stanley Kubrick’s adaption of the Stephen King novel ‘ _The Shining’_ was, (Gabriel disagreed, you can never go wrong with Jack Nicholson), Sam returned to his office and after cleaning up Gabriel decided to settle in with a bowl of popcorn and Kubricks version of ‘ _The Shining_ ’ playing loudly on the big screen tv.

If Gabriel thought he could out stubborn Sam, he’d pick the entirely wrong Winchester to test. He finally gave in and retreated to their bed alone. He was still alone when he finally slipped into sleep and alone when he woke the next day.

He rolled to his side and noticed that Sams side had at least been slept in. Sliding his hand across the sheets he could feel that his alphas side was cool to the touch leaving Gabriel wondering just how late he had slept. He fell back so he was staring at the ceiling seriously reconsidering his obnoxious behavior from the day before. Would it really be the end of the world if they had separate bedrooms? Sam was already doing him a massive favor. True, no one asked him to, but that just goes to show what kind of man he was. He had made this huge adjustment in his life just to keep Gabriel safe and Gabe realized he was acting like a brat.

He let out a huge sigh and scrubbed his hands down his face. He decided he would do better. He had only been there a week and mostly his behavior had been okay. He had made sure to keep the alphas apartment clean and that there was a nutritious meal waiting for him when he got home.

With the resolution made he rolled out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

§§§§§

It wasn’t until he was out of the shower and dressing that Gabriel heard a distant whirring noise from the kitchen. Intrigued he walked out of the room and across the living area to find Sam in the kitchen with his back to him. The omega took a moment to take in the sight.

It was clear Sam had been out running. His broad back had a trail of perspiration down the center of the tank top he was wearing.His ass and hips were covered by black running shorts, leaving his toned and tanned legs exposed. Looking over the counter, Gabriel could see the alpha was barefooted and a dish towel over his shoulder completed his ensemble.

Gabriel was silently wondering why a man as desirable as Sam would hitch himself to Gabes beat up old wagon when the alpha in question turned around, startling them both.

“Hey, morning sunshine.” Sam greeted him, dropping the towel to the floor to mop up the small amount of coffee he’d slopped over the rim of the cup when he realized Gabriel had been standing silently behind him.

“Morning.” Gabe replied. “Do you want me to make you some breakfast?”

“Nope, got it covered.” He said putting the coffee mug in front of the omega and then pointing to a blender cup full of a suspiciously healthy looking, though unappetizing, green drink. “But _this_ is for you.”

He pointed at the coffee mug.

“Thanks...alpha” Gabe gave Sam a small smile and took a sip from the mug.

“And these are for you too.” The younger man said putting a plate of waffles, whipped cream and syrup down on the counter before picking up his green, unappetizing drink and taking a large gulp.

“You made me waffles?”

“No. Technically the supermarket did, I just heated them up in the microwave.”

“Why?”

Sam shrugged.

“Because I’ve been told that omegas like sweet stuff and you’ve been eating all my healthy, boring, food all week and not complaining so I figured you would probably be jonesing for something sweet.”

“Well, yeah, I do like sugar...okay, I _loooove_ it, but you really didn’t have too go to the trouble.”

“No trouble. The supermarkets just on the next block.”

They shared an awkward little smile and then Gabriel picked up his fork and began to eat while Sam drank his shake.

“Do you ever take a day off?” Gabriel asked suddenly.

“Off what?” Sam asked confused.

“Running? Exercise.”

“Mm, no. Not really. I like to keep active to keep fit. It also gives me time to get my thoughts together. It’s good stress relief.” Sam explained.

“Right. Well, it works for you. You look great.”

Sam gave a shy little smile and looked away and drank more of his breakfast.

“You know you don’t have to stand there.” He said pointing to where Gabriel was leaning against the counter. “Go sit at the table and finish your waffles. I’m going to go take a shower.”

He finished the last of his drink and put the cup the basin then walked around the counter while Gabe moved to the dining table.

“Alpha?”

“Yeah Gabe?”

“Will you...are you gonna be working today?”

“Nope, because we’re gonna have a movie day.” Sam replied, turning around to face the omega as he walked backward through the room. “I figure I probably wouldn’t be able to get you to read the book, but, Stephen King did his own version of ’ _The Shining’_ so we are gonna watch it, and then you’ll see how bad the original was.”

He pointed at the omega with both index fingers before turning and disappearing down the short hallway.

§§§§§

After the disaster that was Saturday, Sam found he actually enjoyed the five hours he spent with Gabriel watching Stephen Kings three episode version of his book. Allowing Gabriel to stretch out on the couch, Sam forced himself to stay in one armchairs and away from the omega. It had only been a week but he was finding it harder and harder to leave the bed each morning and slip away from that tantalizing scent that surrounded his mate.

It had taken Gabriel several trips back and forth to the bedroom and Sam watched with interest as the omega finally settled into the little nest he had built himself on the sofa. Five hours later Gabriel had to agree that maybe the original film version had left some fairly important stuff out, but fell short on agreeing to read the book when he saw how thick it was.

§§§§§

Monday night Sam returned home late after a meeting with a prospective client.

“Welcome home.” Gabe greeted him as the alpha tiredly dropped his keys in the bowl. “You’ve got mail there on the counter.”

“Thanks.” Sam mumbled, exhausted from his meeting with a client who just wouldn’t listen to reason yet still expected to win. Sam picked up the pile and flipped through the envelopes. “How was your day?” He asked looking towards Gabe on the sofa then back at the pile of mail only to quickly whip his head back to the omega. “What the hell? What are those?”

“Soooo, today I went shopping and got some new cushions and a throw blanket for the sofa. Do you like?”

“They are so...so...” Sam stuttered lost for words.

“Yeah, they are aren’t they?” Gabriel said coming to stand next to his alpha. “I thought the place could use some brightening up.”

“Yeah, and they’re so pink, and green and orange and, and... _bright_!”

 _“I know_!” Gabriel agreed cheerfully. “And you should feel how soft and fluffy they are! Go on! Feel!”

The omega picked up one of the fluorescent cushions and handed it to Sam.

“Where are my cushions?” Sam asked.

“Right there. Don’t worry, I would never throw away something that belonged to you with out asking first.”

Sam turned to see all his plain beige and grey cushions piled onto one of the arm chairs.

“It is okay right? I mean you gave me that card for household expenses, so this counts right?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s okay.” Sam said, easing the omegas worry. “I guess the place does need a bit of brightening up and like you said, you live here too so you should be comfortable in your own home. And yeah, these are really soft, amazingly soft actually. Good job.”

Sam handed the cushion back to Gabriel then returned to the pile of mail. He pulled out a large white envelope and studied the return address on it. Dropping the other letters onto the coffee table he opened it with a sly smile, quickly scanning the contents. His chuckle drew Gabriel’s attention.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“Your family are challenging my claim.” Sam handed Gabriel the summons with a grin.

“And why do you find this so funny?” Gabe asked as he read the letter.

“Because they have no hope of winning this. We have done everything by the book. Nice and legal.” Sam took the paper from his omegas hands. “You are _mine_ Gabriel, and there’s not a damned thing they can do about it.”

The deep timbre of Sams voice made Gabriel shiver. The absolute certainty of his words mixed with the dark, possessive way the alpha looked at him made his heart skip a beat then thud heavily in his chest while his dick decided to get in on the action and thicken in his jeans. Just when Gabriel thought Sam was going to step in and claim him all over again, the alpha actually took a step back, clearing his throat and breaking their gaze. It took Gabriel a moment to catch upand physically shaking his head to clear the fog that had invaded his brain, he shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, trying to seem casual and nonchalant.

“So, um, I made dinner. It’s in the oven, so I’ll just go and serve it.” He said, trying to sound casual.

“Thanks Gabriel.” Sam replied, not looking up from his other mail. “I’ll just go drop this stuff in my office and be right back.”

Gabriel watched his alphas retreating back, wondering how he was able to go from so deep and intense to just acting like everything was normal so easily.With a sigh and a shrug he wondered if he would ever be able to figure out Sam Winchester as he finally moved toward the kitchen to plate up their meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the inspiration for Sams body wash scent came from the soap at the hotel I was staying at when I wrote that scene. It’s and odd combination, but trust me it works!

**Author's Note:**

> There is no posting schedule to this and it’s killing me, but I’ve been working on it for so long and keep promising a very patient friend, not long now, not long now, so I’ve finally decided to pull the trigger and post.
> 
> If you liked it, great, if you didn’t, also great. I’d be happy hear from you either way, just please no wasps.  
> I’ve done my best to tag this as accurately as possible but sometimes things get missed but I will be adding as I go along. If you want to recommend one I’ve possibly forgotten, great, just do it in the most in-wasplike manner possible. Maybe add a heart??
> 
> That’s it, Dark out!


End file.
